ATRACCIÓN
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Gohan y Goten enfrentados,sumergidos en una pasión enfermiza capaz de hacer todo por una mujer. Sin embargo, esto puede causar muchos problemas.Una rivalidad entre hermanos por Marron. La duda del corazón de ella la ponen a prueba. Sentimientos encontrados. El deseo de amar, el placer la domara ¿Que debe hacer? [Gohan x Marron][ Goten x Marron]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _Atracción_

* * *

—dime que pasó ?

— me volví loco por ella

— Pero es una chiquilla ...

* * *

«Algo nos doma y es la pasión, el sentimiento de saciar la sed de tu alma y desnudarte al completo mostrando la necesidad de tu ser»

~Pasión~

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana. La bruma matinal era percibible , el clima no era muy malo y el cielo estaba claro. El hombre entró al baño y hizo como siempre su aseo antes de irse a su trabajo para retomar sus deberes. Salió de este rápidamente y camino hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa con su hija desayunando, esparciendo pequeñas risitas en toda la casa . Haciendo que él sonriera.

Pero ni aquel momento podía borrarle la preocupación de la situación económica que pasaban . Era una punzada en el corazón.

Gohan había tenido problemas en su trabajo. No le había ido bien .

La situación iba de mal en peor , todo estaba poniéndose frío y tenso . No sabía si eso iba a mejorar , parecía tan imposible y la única solución era obtener mejores ingresos , pues la empresa donde el trabajaba se estaba llendo a la quiebra con todo y sus trabajadores .

— Videl...

Se detuvo Gohan ante la sonrisa y mirada encantadora de su esposa , ¡Que mirada, que hermosos ojos , era ella la dueña de su ser, del sentimiento!

—¡ Gohan que bueno que ya te levantaste ! — exclamó la mujer que le daba el desayuno a su pequeña jovencita ,la niña de once años que era toda una guerrera , Pan nieta de Gokú.

— Si, quería despedirme de ustedes ,ya me voy a trabajar — sonrió lo mejor posible para no dejar a ambos amores preocupadas por él.

— No desayunaras ?

— No tengo hambre Videl . Lo siento. Hoy haré muchas cosas en la oficina ,por ahora no puedo perder tiempo desayunando .

Se acercó a su esposa, se despidió de ella al igual que de Pan que desayunaba muy alegre, sin saber nada sobre la terrible situación que afrontaban sin vivir la tristeza de sus padres que se ocultaba a través de una máscara que servía para mantenerla feliz.

— Adiós Gohan cuidate..— murmuró la mujer del sayajin.

— Adiós papá ,¡ no te olvides de ir hoy por mi a la escuela! — hablo la jovencita que devoraba sus panqueques en un rápido movimiento , parecía que el estómago sayajin se heredaba.

Y ahí en el marco de la puerta, Gohan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a las dos y aunque su rostro se veía pálido, triste ,con ojeras , trataba de ocultarlo para que la preocupación no hiriera a su familia. Y ahí poco después se marchó .

Sin decir nada más .

.

.

.

Gohan se sento en su escritorio tranquilo. Se acomodó y encendió la radio de su oficina para escuchar música y relajarse antes de revisar «los terribles »documentos para la empresa. Tomo un lapicero y comenzó a firmar lentamente algunos papeles que necesitaban su aprobación de garantía. Abrió uno de sus cajones y tanteo sobre el desorden de aquel , tratando de encontrar un perforador para terminar de archivar los documentos . Por un momento pensó en Pan para motivarse, para sentirse mejor, ella ya había crecido y se estaba volviendo una guerrera al igual que su abuelo y eso lo hacía sentirse bien , sentía haber cumplido bien su papel de padre , era su orgullo y motivación . Y con profunda nostalgia miro por la ventana apreciando aquel bello cielo azul que antes sin preocupaciones recorría volando. Tomo aire , sonrió y volvió a su deber y está vez con más entusiasmo tararenado la letra de una canción que sonaba en la radio, esas que por plena casualidad se había grabado al escuchar a Goten cantándola.

Trato de no prestarle atención a nada , no quería salir de esa burbuja que aunque sea lo mantenía feliz por unos instantes,no quería hacerlo , preferia seguir ahí sentado pensando en que todo se podia mejorar u algo así.

Sus labios resoplaron.

Videl había insistido mucho en la idea en qué su papá los ayude pero, Gohan no se lo permitió . No permitiría ser ayudado nuevamente por Mr Satán «¡ No ! »Su deber de él como esposo era trabajar duro y mantener el mismo a su familia sin ayuda de nadie , eso era lo que el pensaba y así estaban bien.

«Todo va a mejorar y todo será por mi cuenta»

* * *

Entre las flores de un jardín Rosa ,entre espinas y aromas una rubia cabellera se hacia de notar: una risita dulce y carcajadas que te contagiaba cierta alegría . Entre las hojas verdes de estación, dos jóvenes se hundían en el sentimiento mutuo de fraternidad que quizás podría llegar a algo más...

Pero para alguien de los dos era difícil.

— ¡Goten eso no es gracioso!.

El joven comenzó a reírse de la rubia que estaba manchada con barro en el rostro . El último hijo de Gokù había estado sembrando narcisos para la estación en el pequeño Jardín pero como se le conocía era muy bromista y le había hecho un par de cosas a Marron para fastidiarla.

— No te molestes al fin y al cabo sólo era una broma .

— Bueno..

Ella lo miro . Una sonrisa se dio en sus rojos labios haciendo sonrojar al joven Son repentinamente.

Goten había sido un chico al cual le gustaba salir con mujeres a menudo y siempre asistía a fiestas donde el licor estaba presente. Pero con algunos sucesos eso había cambiado. Por cosas del destino comenzó a visitar a Marron y ciertos sentimientos florecieron en su corazón. El hijo de Gokù estaba enamorado de una manera inefable.

La relación de amistad entre ellos se había fortalecido con el lapso del tiempo. Las cosas eran diferentes ya no eran iguales, eran más especiales, la visitaba muy seguido le enseñaba cosas nuevas y jugaban como dos indefensos niños entre los rosales de la rubia, que el mismo Goten había plantado junto con ella un par de años atrás . Nada podía ser mejor entre ellos. La misma Milk admiraba ese cariño tan honesto entre los dos, tan verdadero, algo que no era común , algo que parecía amor . Amor del bueno.

Las personas que los rodeaban sentían que entre ellos había más que cariño fraternal . En reuniones familiares siempre estaban juntos jugándose, riendo y mostrando felicidad y ahí era donde entraban ciertas frases:"Van a terminar siendo novios " Eso era muy dicho por Milk quien anhelaba que su muchacho se casará con una de las chicas más dulces que conocía, esa niñita alegre y vivaz que nunca mostraba tristeza en su alma.

Para Goten Marron era su ángel , la chica más linda que conocía, aquella por la que iba a luchar para enamorar y era así... Goten la amaba . La admiraba y era feliz a su lado y había decidido que ella sería la mujer que sería su esposa, su VIDA. La conquistaría.

Pero , para Marron Goten era sólo su amigo por el cual sentía sólo una atracción y un sentimiento especial ,aquel sentimiento donde ella le daba esperanzas a que se convirtiera en algo más . Amor ...

— ¿Porque no salimos de aquí y vamos al centro de la capital?,tengo hambre y me gustaría comer un helado — sonrió rascándose la nariz como Goku lo hacía, tan Son por decirlo así.

— Goten pero..—sonrio tímidamente y respiro hondo—me prometí a mi misma que terminaría de leer un libro que deje abandonado — bajo la mirada .

— Marron... — la tomo de los hombros ,haciendo que la joven rubia lo mirase un poco sonrojada — Un momento como el que te propongo no lo reemplazara un libro .

— Goten... — murmuró con los ojos brillantes — I–ire contigo —tartamudeo ; acto seguido tomo el brazo del joven que se proponía a Volar junto con ella.

— Marron te caerás si sujetas mi brazo; mejor subete a mi espalda.

— ¡¿Que ?! — retrocedio unos pasos por instinto —¡No y No !— exclamó decidida.

Goten soltó unas carcajadas y luego miró desafiante a la joven rubia que sin habla sentía que el muchacho iba a hacer algo . Sin mas aviso tomo a Marron de golpe y la subió a su espalda . Ella se quedó muda y lo tomo fuerte porque sabía que el iba a levitar junto con ella . Y ahí partió y voló como un ave libre dando gritos eufóricos y animando a la rubia a que sonria pero más que sonreír sentía el corazón vibrar .

« Como puedo sentirme en las nubes si estoy en las nubes »

Una risa se soltó de los labios rojos de la rubia por su tonto pensamiento . Y la mirada enamorada de Goten se reflejó en su mente y un sonrojo como frutilla en sus mejillas se notó.

No pudo evitarlo y sin más; lo abrazo por la espalda y Goten dejo de volar porque su corazón embobado se había quedado .

Paralizado como aquel momento.

* * *

Hacia frío y era de noche . Entre las sábanas de una cama estaba Videl sentada, no podía dormir . No podía parar de pensar en Gohan y su estado .

«Como quisiera que volvieras a ser el mismo de Antes »

Era imperativo no poder recordar cuando eran jóvenes . Esas sensaciones cuando el amor recién fluía, cuando todo parecía color de rosa, cuando todo era felicidad . Y sí, se estaba volviendo loca porque ya nada podía devolver eso «La felicidad» . Todo tan imposible por ahora...

« Volveremos a sonreír lo prometo »

Se acostó boca abajo y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir pero era difícil hacerlo, se acomodó en el mismo sitio de la cama para buscar la comodidad de su cuerpo y lo logró. Ahí estaba perfecta .

Videl una mujer hermosa , cabellos negros y ojos azules y con un carácter fuerte que era imparable . Era una mujer extraordinaria.

— ¿Videl ?

La mujer se levantó de golpe de la cama y ahí en frente de ella en la puerta de la habitación estaba su marido , mirándola con una sonrisa debilitada, sin fuerzas y sus ojos negros brillaban con los rayos de la luna que se reflejaban tenuemente en la habitación oscura.

— ¡Gohan llegaste! — ella lo abrazo le dedicó una mirada y se aferró a su pecho — Estas bien.

— Tu también lo estás Videl .

Los orbes azules de su amada derramaban lágrimas y ella sollozaba— me alegra tanto que..— lo contempló y el sin respuesta asintió con la mirada.

Ella lo beso sin poder evitarlo ,le dio un beso apasionado de esos que hace tanto que se habían perdido en el tiempo . Pero él la rechazó al instante, no le agrado y para Videl ese acto fue tan frío.

— Estoy cansado— la tomo de los hombros.

El avanzó y camino hacia su cama , prendió su pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesa ratona y en un acto rápido se deshizo de sus ropas para cambiarlos por una pijama azul mientras que Videl lo miraba desconcertada.

«¿Gohan que se rompió en ti? ».

.

.

.

El dormía, ella estaba boca arriba miraba al techo de su habitación pensando en muchas cosas . Hasta que el mismo tiempo la hizo dormitar.

" A veces cansa pensar en tus preocupaciones que te unden en tu mismo mundo que está devastado y ansioso "

* * *

— Conseguí entradas para un concierto de Pop — sonrió — Iremos juntos y te divertirás linda .

—¿ Cuándo es ?.

— Mañana a las 7:00 p.m

— Mañana — murmuró — Pero mañana debo cuidar a Pan , se lo prometí a Videl.

— Ay no, ! ¿Pero porque tienes que cuidar a esa enana si tiene 11 años ?! . No crees que ya estás grande para que se cuide sola .—exclamó desanimado , había ahorrado el dinero por algunos meses para poder llevar a la joven rubia a disfrutar de su música favorita.

— Si pero Videl me dijo que ella es una niña muy traviesa y debe estar " supervisada ". No es fácil como padres dejarla sola.

— ¿Y a donde irán Gohan y Videl?

— Por lo que me dijo Videl es que ella se reuniría con unas amigas y Gohan estaría en el trabajo pero regresaría tarde.

La rubia miro al pelinegro y trato de animarlo , no le gustaba dejarlo decepcionado . Goten había luchado para conseguir las entradas , había hecho mucho y esa manera de decirle que tenía otros planes era desilusionar a su amigo.

—¡¿ Que te parece si ambos cuidamos a Pan? !— chasqueo los dedos y siguió — ¡vendemos las entradas y compramos cosas para comer en casa de Pan!. Hagamos algo que no perjudique al otro.

— ¡Marron es una buena idea! — sonrio dándole alegría a la rubia que esperaba su respuesta —Podemos hacer muchas cosas con el dinero de ambas entradas.

Digo, bueno si la mayoría puede ser comida.

El muchacho rió.

— Me agrada mucho de que te guste lo que planeó , apuesto a que la pasaremos genial.

Los dos sonrieron . Habían quedado de acuerdo , la pasarían bien y así sería para ambos.

* * *

 **Hola lectores :**

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto" Atraccion" espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

Ha sido algo muy nuevo para mí. Es un Gohan x Marron x Goten, no es algo que se ve todos lo días.

La idea de este fic surgió de muchas cosas : imágenes , fics y pura imaginación. Hacer una rivalidad entre hermanos es algo novedoso y muchos más si se trata de Gohan y Goten .

Una de las cosas que tuve que poner porque deseaba hacerlo era que Gohan este en crisis económica, se que muchos dirán :¡Pero si Gohan puede ser ayudado por Mr. Satan que tiene dinero! Xd.

Pero yo decidí que Gohan había llegado a un limite donde deseaba sacar a su familia de esa crisis él solo donde ya no quería ayuda de nadie. En el caso de Videl ella pues como esposa quiere recuperar la felicidad de su familia quiere que ellos se sientan bien.

Mientras más allá de todo Goten ama a Marron pero ella no siente lo que Goten con aquella intensidad .Es diferente los sentimientos de los dos. Ahora viene la pregunta:

¿ Marron llegará a sentir lo mismo que Goten siente por ella?

Bueno eso se decifrara luego pero por lo que se sabe ella gusta de Goten . Y bueno con la actualización de este fic semanalmente sabrán como es que Marron se encierra en un lío amoroso.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado , tomo mi tiempo pero creo que valdrá la pena, ojalá hayan compartido ciertos sentimientos que yo he tenido al escribirlo y hayan tenido buena lectura =)

Bri 17


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _Dedicado para mi querida Amigocha_

* * *

 _._

 _ **ATRACCIÓN**_

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Ocasionalmente siempre siento cosas raras , Goten .._

 _Pero perdóname por todo lo que sentí porque al fin y al cabo...»_

* * *

Ella miró su rostro y los orbes negros tan brillantes , miró cada una de sus facciones y se sintió más atraída al muchacho que sonreía a su lado. Que ganas en su corazón de confesarle lo que sentía y de repente estaba comenzando a quererlo demasiado «¿Qué me pasa ?» la rubia se susurraba , se preguntaba así misma, pero el deseo de nuevo la sofocaba , Goten por su parte sentía lo mismo había atracción entre ambos jóvenes pero ninguno se atrevía a decir sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Aún no era el momento.

—¿Quieres cenar antes de irnos a casa de Pan ?— preguntó el joven de ojos negros , disimulando aquel sonrojo en su mejillas

— A... Bueno , no quiero molestar.

—No ,no es molestia. Yo invito pide lo que sea no importa . Además tenemos el dinero de las entradas . Pide lo que sea con confianza.

La rubia asintió ante su ofrecimiento.

—Bien . Iremos a" Coff "— el joven Son ofreció su mano a la joven. Ella muy sonriente aceptó.

Ambos iban de la mano , Marron aferrada a él de su fuerte brazo y Goten tomándola de su delicada mano . Ambos se sentían bien juntos y era de admitirlo , debían hacerlo porque ambos se gustaban y era aquellos que los hacia sentir que uno era parte del otro.

Y no podía negarlo la rubia , no podía negar que lo quería y Goten no podía negar por nada que la amaba con todo el corazón que era capaz de dar la vida por ella.

Y ella a su lado podía sentir volver a su nube rosada , a su infancia cuando Goten la miraba , cuando por casualidad rosaba con su piel, cuando él de juego la apretaba contra su pecho y sentía el delicioso aroma de su perfume impregnado en ella.

.

.

.

—Bien Pan , Marron y tu tío Goten se quedarán aquí en casa a cuidarte—la voz de Videl era sería pero a la vez demostraba un lado maternal dulce.

Pan no prestaba atención solo jugaba con un lápiz en su boca, por su parte no le agradaba tener a alguien que la cuidara, estaba bien que aquella fuera Marron pero su tío era un estorbo.

—¡¿Me oyes Pan?!

Regaño la mujer de ojos azules a su hija.

—Si mamá...

Videl por esa noche visitaría a una vieja amiga de su escuela, a una muchacha que había sido su confidente en toda su infancia, pero por el paso del tiempo y las cosas de la vida se separaron y esa misma noche se reencontrarían para charlar después de mucho tiempo.

—Bien me alistaré y para cuando llegue Marron quiero que termines con todos tus deberes.

.

.

.

Tomó su maletín y ciertos documentos que estaban en el escritorio , con rapidez los juntó y salió despegado de su oficina para ir a descansar a su tiempo.

Al fin los documentos habían sido enviados solo se necesitaba su aprobación y si eran admitidos por los "Jefes Principales" , él y la empresa junto con su familia se salvarían de algo que era su tormento.

»Yo solo quiero ver feliz a mi esposa y a mi hija .

Una semana esperaría y descansaría de tanto trabajo, estaría tranquilo esperando la respuesta .

Él era la esperanza.

Bajó las escaleras, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y salió con una pequeña sonrisa que quizás se agrandaría o se apagaría solo era el tiempo quien lo depararía. Así era el tiempo ahora lo era todo.

Llego a la avenida principal y se dispuso a tomar un taxi para llegar a su casa calmadamente sin tener que volar cosa que no era adecuado en ese momento.

Antes de poder tomar un Taxi algo le llamó atención, era una cosa extraña donde la gente estaba amontonada mirando curiosamente.

—¡Vengan! ¡Vengan!—gritaba una mujer dulce— ¡Rosas de todos lo tipos! ¡Brillantes!

Gohan no pudo no sentirse atraído por las palabras de la mujer y la curiosidad lo afrontó. Se acercó lentamente y pudo apreciar rosas artificiales de todos los colores pero tenía algo único, brillaban; como si tuviera escarcha.

El hombre de ojos negros pudo acercarse a la ancianita dulce, está lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Desea una rosa?

Gohan la miró confundido.

—¿Eh? Bueno...

—¿Cuál de todas?

El saiyajin fijó la mirada en el estante de la mujer, y se quedó sorprendido, pues eran demasiadas rosas y eran tan hermosas que no podía escoger.

Trató de volver a mirar una que le llamase la atención, y pudo observar una rosa azul entre varias rosas blancas, azul como lo ojos de Videl.

Ella se le vino a la cabeza.

—Quiero la azul—señalo la pequeña rosa brillante.

—¡Oh, esa es de las rosas más lindas que tengo!

Gohan sonrío.

—Te daré una rosa celeste de regalo—la ancianita de gran sonrisa sacó una rosa celeste cristalino aquella parecía estar hecha de diamante. El hombre se quedó boquiabierto.

—Es muy bonita…

—Celeste como lo ojos de una muchacha amable y dulce que conocí hace unos días atrás. Me habría gustado obsequiársela, pero ella se fue muy rápido con un muchacho muy parecido a ti. Podría decir idénticos. Pero bueno— metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su mandil.

Gohan se quedó sorprendido y luego sin prestar atención a lo dicho sonrío. No entendía nada pero estaba bien si la ancianita había decidido regalarle esa rosa.

—Sé que encontrará a la linda muchacha. Gracias.

Gohan se retiró y pagó la rosa azul.

Pero lo dicho por la mujer lo dejó pensativo.

Aún así trató de dejar todas sus dudas atrás, tomó un taxi y emprendió su marcha de regreso a casa. Al fin, pero ahora solo se debía esperar.

.

.

.

—Te ves gracioso—rio la rubia que contemplaba a un Goten que jugaba con las servilletas.

—¿Te gusta mi gorro hecho de papel?

—Si, te ves genial. Muy gracioso—soltó una risita dulce.

—Tu debes hacerlo—dijo colocando sobre ella el gorro de papel.

Marron al sentirlo cerca se sonrojó como una pequeña niña, Goten la ponía en aprietos cuando se acercaba mucho a ella, de verdad le gustaba mucho el muchacho de ojos negros y el simple hecho de que hubiera contacto entre los dos la hacía ponerse un tomate andante.

—Aun así te ves linda—sonrió tímidamente el joven Son.

—Gracias yo…yo…

La jovencita no terminó de hablar la voz de Goten la interrumpió.

—¡Marron ya es tarde!—exclamó —Ya es hora de irnos.

—Oh ,si …es cierto—bajó la mirada.

El muchacho de cabellos negros pagó la cuenta y luego rápidamente tomó a la rubia de la mano y la llevó hacia la salida del establecimiento. La rubia aún seguía tímida por alguna razón se sentía encapsulada en una burbuja «¿Qué me ha hecho Goten? ¿Por qué me pongo así?» Se preguntaba sin parar mientras el Goten le hablaba ella no paraba de pensar, se sentía tan confundida.

»Yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

—Sube—dijo Goten mientras le abría la puerta del taxi a la joven rubia—Debemos llegar a casa de Videl rápido o se enojara.

—Oye Goten…—Marron llamó la atención al muchacho mientras subía al auto.

—¿Qué pasa?—el muchacho se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa—¿Sucede algo?—cerró la puerta del taxi.

—Bueno…—se acomodó en el asiento del taxi, procuró estar tranquila y poder decirle lo correcto a Goten si trabarse como solía hacerlo—Me gustaría algún día ir contigo de picnic al monte Paoz. Aquel lugar donde hay un hermoso río y un hermoso árbol donde tú y yo cuando éramos niños jugábamos.

—¿Enserio Marron?

La rubia de ojos celestes, asintió con una hermosa y grata sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

—¿Terminaste Pan?

—Si ya terminé…—habló enojada, haciendo notar exageradamente que estaba muy cansada. Videl la miró sonriente, de verdad a pesar de todo quería a su hija así y con su flojera.

Pronto la mujer de ojos azules tomó su bolso, y se dedicó muy impaciente a esperar a la jovencita. Hacía frio las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas, la mujer para aquella ocasión se había arreglado muy bien; con un abrigo rojo, una bufanda negra y su pequeño bolso perfecto para aquella época tan fría. Pan se mantenía tranquila aún en la mesa acomodando sus libros, con rotunda flojera, era de esas raras niñas que prefería pelear. Pero como no, si ella tenía sangre saiyajin.

—¡Videl!—el gritillo de Goten resonó por detrás de la puerta, esta rápidamente salió disparada para poder abrirla.

—Si hubieras tocado el timbre habría sido mejor Goten— sonrío Videl mientras abría la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a Marron sonreír, y al siempre entusiasta Goten a su lado. Los dos jóvenes parecían estar muy contentos y no creía que era por la idea de cuidar a la revoltosa de Pan. Amablemente les dijo que entraran Marron fue secuestrada por Pan que quería conversar con la joven rubia. Mientras la rubia platicaba con Pan, Videl decidió explicarle a Goten sobre algunas reglas de la casa y algunos datos sobre Pan, pero había algo en el joven de cabello azabache. Parecía que no prestaba atención.

—¡Hey!—Videl paso una mano por el rostro de Goten y este rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

—Si, entendi todo.

—No parece—soltó una risita burlona. Y un silencio agradable se prolongó.

Videl volvió a explicarle a Goten sobre algunas reglas de la casa, obviamente Goten en esa ocasión si presto toda su atención. Después de un par de minutos, Videl se marchó se despidió de su cuñado y Marron muy sonriente. Al fin podría realizar su pequeño viaje.

Marron lo primero que observó fue a Goten apoyado en la mesa de cocina mirándola con picardía, alzando una ceja repetida veces. La rubia no evitó soltar una carcajada y Pan solo no entendía nada de las muecas que su joven tío hacia.

—¿Qué te picó Tío Goten?

Los tres soltaron una carcajada.

—Nada, es un tonto— dijo Marron mientras, miraba a Goten sonriente.

—Bueno, eso es lo que poco me interesa. Mejor hagamos algo divertido ¿Les parece?

—Vale, pero sin hacer desorden. Recuerden que esta casa debe quedar impecable—la rubia se cruzó de brazos. No permitiría que hagan un desorden, Goten y Pan eran un caos juntos, básicamente procuraría que no se arme una locura en la casa. Pero algo divertido no mataría a nadie.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad, estaba medio cansado, al abrir lo primero que observó fue la sala en plena oscuridad, tan oscura como sus propias esperanzas de su trabajo. Camino lento, cerró la puerta tratando de que está no rechine y no levantara a nadie quién dormía. Encendió la luz, visualizó la sala en pleno orden, impecable, y las cortinas cerradas, de seguro Pan las había cerrado por el frío que predominaba en la capital.

Tiró su maletín en el sofá, se quitó el saco y lo puso en el perchero y tranquilamente se sentó en el sofá. Melancólico miró el suelo, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y despeinó un poco su cabello. La casa parecía muy tranquila, un buen momento para pensar. Debería inventar un buen plan por si algo llegué a fallar en la compañía podría solucionar los problemas de un modo distinto.

—Hola Gohan—una voz dulce interrumpió los pensamientos de Gohan. No respondió.

Regresó la mirada hacia atrás, pudo ver a una muchacha rubia mirarlo dulcemente entre las sombras. El cabello hasta los hombros y una linda bata larga de color blanco, parecía un angelito salido de un cuento.

—Hola…—logró pronunciar al mirarla. Este solo sonrió.

—Por tu mirada, siento que no me recuerdas— se acercó un poco, era al lado del sillón —Soy Marron, la hija de Krillin y dieciocho.

Gohan se sacó los anteojos, y refregó sus vistas regresando la mirada a la jovencita sonriente. Se notaba que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, y él se había quedado congelado, era increíble ver a la hija de Krillin tan grande.

—¡Gou has crecido mucho!—sonrió apenado, colocándose sus lentes nuevamente.

—Tu también has cambiado mucho Gohan.

—De seguro dirás que me veo mas anciano—rio.

La muchacha de ojos celestes soltó una risita rascando su mejilla y negando lo dicho por Gohan.

—No al contrario creo que te vas ya como un hombre y el parecido con Goten es impresionante.

Gohan sonrío entusiasta.

—Hablando de Goten…Mi hermano está aquí ¿Verdad? — preguntó levantándose de golpe del sofá, dejando muda a la jovencita.

—Si, esta durmiendo, en la habitación de huéspedes.

Marron al pensar en Goten, se sonrojo ligeramente, hasta el mismo Gohan pudo distinguir el rostro de ella teñirse de aquel color. Tanto fue que Gohan sonrío al mirarla, se veía muy tierna.

—Entonces, ¿Esta bien?

—Si no te preocupes.

La muchacha se dirigió a la cocina, y encendió su luz para servirse un vaso de agua, se estaba muriendo de sed—¿Deseas agua, jugó o café?— preguntó mientras se servía agua. La celeste miró a Gohan esperando su respuesta pero nunca lo hizo pero este más que todo parecía muy pensativo, triste u algo así. Tenía curiosidad por él, era como una corazonada que le decía que algo andaba mal, pero tampoco quería ser entrometida.

—¿Te pasa algo Gohan, te veo pensativo, pareces triste?

El saiyajin volteó su mirada a ella, ni la misma Videl, le había dicho tal cosa. Videl era su esposa pero nunca me preguntó nada al respecto solo hablaba por lo que Gohan le contaba.

Y que esa niña le pregunté eso, fue mucho para él.

¿Tan notoria era su preocupación?, Tanto como para que la hija de Krillin se de cuenta de algo que era muy de él.

—No, nada.

Mintió.

—No parece que no te pase nada. Disculpa si soy entrometida, eres el hermano de mi mejor amigo y al igual me preocupa.

—No nada, no te preocupes por mí.

Marron fijó su mirada en el maletín que yacía tirado en el sofá, miró detenidamente y pudo observar dos rosas brillantes que sobresalían del bolsillo del maletín.

—Rosas…—susurró.

Gohan rápidamente siguió la mirada de la rubia , y se dio cuenta que lo que observaba tan fijamente eran las rosas que había comprado ¡Lo había olvidado! Pero al fin de cuentas Videl no estaba en casa para dárselas.

Gohan se levantó y sacó de su maletín las rosas, las miró observó la azul y recordó a Videl, la sintió cerca de él y luego desde la distancia vio brillar los ojos de Marron entre las tenues luces, el celeste de sus ojos y volvió a las rosas y contempló la rosa celeste. Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo ni medio minuto quiso obsequiársela. Camino hacia la cocina y colocó la rosa azul cerca al microondas de su esposa. Y luego procedió a darle el regalo a la hija de Krillin.

—Tómala…—le extendió su mano, ofreciendo la brillante rosa.

Marron aún consternada la recibió y la apretó con delicadeza. Y no dudó en regalarle una sonrisa a Gohan y agradecerle.

—Me la dieron y te la regalo, porque es del mismo color de tus ojos.

—Gracias…

Ambos sonrieron a la vez.

—Me iré a dormir, estoy agotado. Buenas noches Marron, descansa.

Y el hombre se fue, dejando a la jovencita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con una sensación rara en su pecho.

.

.

.

Marron abrió la puerta de la habitación de Goten, entró y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo todo acurrucado entre las sábanas como un tierno niño . Se enterneció al verlo, y se agachó para tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla, en un pequeño acto para desearle las buenas noche quitó la sábanas para poder mirarlo y cuando lo hizo se sonrojó tanto que sentía el rostro arderle.

¿Cómo no? Si el joven Son, dormía casi desnudo, con un bóxer negro, mostrando su pecho bien formado por los entrenamientos. La rubia quería morirse en aquel instante , verlo la dejó más atraída al muchacho, pero muy avergonzada.

Lo tapó de nuevo, cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos y con la otra arropándolo, cuando terminó le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la habitación con una linda sonrisa.

»Me gustas mucho Goten…

.

.

.

—¡Huevos revueltos con tocino!—exclamó la nieta de Gokú con sumo entusiasmo.

La mañana del día Domingo había afrontado, todos estaban alegres habían pasado el día anterior muy bien, hasta el mismo Gohan estaba un poco feliz algo en el pecho lo hacía sentir así.

Goten, Pan y Gohan en la mesa desayunaban lo que Marron preparaba, el delicioso aroma dejaba a todos bobos, era sumamente un aroma que hacía agua la boca, la jovencita de diecisiete años preparaba un sabroso desayuno que todos disfrutaban. Marron por su parte no paraba de sonreír desde la cocina, al igual los observaba por ratos, sobre todo a Goten que comía con tanto gusto que la hacía sentir feliz.

»Si cocino bien, seré una buena esposa para Goten.

Aún en su mente un montón de pensamientos que la sonrojaban y la hacían sonreír se avecinaban « _Ser una buena esposa»_ así como le decía su madre la androide número dieciocho.

—¡Ya está Goten!—gritó desde la cocina mientras traía un plato de huevos revueltos con tostadas.

Se lo dio a Goten, este sonrío mirando los ojos de la rubia.

Gohan por su parte leía el periódico, y desayunaba a la vez, por cosas que no entendía bien algo de Marron le llamaba la atención. Pero preferiría no hacerse ideas. Desayunó con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, ya no había tristeza pero tampoco mucha alegría, solo había paz. Sereno, tranquilo conversó con su hermano e hija sobre cosas poco importantes pero que haría mantener el ambiente lleno de paz.

" _La paz que tanto merezco"_

—Gracias Marron—dijo la menor de los Son, entregando el plato totalmente limpió cosa que a Marron alegró.

—Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado pequeña—revolvió los cabellos de la jovencita hija de Gohan. Y volvió a sus deberes.

—Marron, me gustaría pelear contra ti, como los viejos tiempos.

Marron abrió los ojos como dos platos. Fijó su mirada en su pequeña amiga y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo, no puedo, ya estoy muy grande para estar entrenando por mero juego. Además ya sabes que tu eres más fuerte que yo—hizo una pausa mientras lavaba el plato—¿Por qué no peleas con Goten? De seguro el querrá.

Con su linda sonrisa ánimo a Pan.

La pequeña Saiyajin asintió, claro de verdad quería haber peleado con Marron pero parecía que esas cosas ya no le gustaban tanto como antes, ahora era la jovencita que se dedicaba a estudiar y volar. Pan tuvo que pedirle sin más a su tío Goten.

—Parece que Pan, tiene más sangre saiyajin que humana—agregó Gohan a la situación.

Marron lo miró desde el rabillo del ojo, tranquila y pasiva.

—Si, claro es tu hija y nieta de Gokú.

—Así es.

.

.

.

—Oye Tío, antes de entrenar me dirías una cosa—se puso la manos a la cintura y fijó la mirada en el joven de cabellos negros.

—Dime rápido Pan—se puso en posición de ataque y luego miró desafiante a la menor.

—Bueno, ¿Te gusta Marron? — una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en Pan, procuró darle picardía al momento para que esté admitiera que la rubia le gustaba.

Goten de posición de pelea pasó a ponerse derecho y rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo, y ponerse medio rojo. Parecía que la pequeña se había dado cuenta de que ellos andaban muy juntos últimamente. Bajó la mirada, y se sonrojó ligeramente en la mejilla y soltó una risita tímida ¡En el clavo!

—Por tu cara de idiota, te gusta.

—Marron para mí…—una mirada se filtró en el cielo, la de él que rebalsaba de amor.

Regresó la mirada hacia la casa para observar a la rubia por la gran ventana de vidrio, lo primero que pudo ver fue a ella en la cocina conversando tan entusiasta con Gohan. Su sonrisa se borró.

Una brisa fría, sumamente estremecedora lo rodeó; el ambiente cálido se tornó frío. Y el no tenía la más mínima idea de porque se sentía así.

Una fuerte oleada de viento, hizo que los dos Son que permanecían en el jardín se sintieran incómodos , el viento era tan fuerte que los cabellos negros revoloteaban. El pasto, los árboles y el columpio de Pan se movió fuerte. Parecía una película de Terror, algo que les traía inseguridad.

Goten enseguida se llevó la mano al pecho, regresó su mirada a Pan, y la vio asustada. Parecía que algo se habías tornado sumamente horrible, algo que no era clima, si no un presagio.

Y regresó la mirada a Marron y está aún mantenía su sonrisa al lado de Gohan.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Tan, Tan ,Taaan._

 _Volví después de cuatro años, nah mentira. Pero sí, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no actualizaba. Siento por ello, estaba un tanto insegura respecto al fic._

 _Pero diré:_

 _¡Se pone interesante, Santo Kami que emoción siento!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo dos, les prometo que actualizaré más seguido. Estoy en época vacacional por las í que actualizaré más seguido._

 _No se preocupen. :D_

 _Al igual recalco que Gohan y Marrón aún no sienten nada por el otro NADA. Aún falta mucho para que haya aquella atracción entre los dos. Y respecto a lo de Goten solo es una corazonada._

 _Al igual me ha costado un poco escribir el capítulo, a veces siento que el IC de Goten y Marron se salen de mis manos._ _Si pueden me podrían dejar en su review que tal ven el IC de los personajes, si no es molestia._

 _Espero que les hay gustado este capítulo, que en especial se lo dedico a mi querida_ _ **Amigocha**_ _que me sigue y quería este capítulo. Te mando muchos besitos y abrazos._

 _Al igual le mando un saludito a_ _ **Sakura 86**_ _que se pasó por mi fic, y le agradó. Gracias de todo corazón._

 _¡Gracias a todos los que me leen!_

 _Mil besotes de Bri._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _Atracción_

* * *

III

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _«Deja Vivir»_

 _._

 _._

 _« Ella aún se juzga, llora porque está encerrada porque ama, y sin dudas él también, pero aún así las cadenas la atrapan y la arrastran hacia lo que siempre fue prohibido, y que será por siempre una atracción»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

—Es hora de irnos, gracias por todo Videl.

—Gracias por cuidar a la revoltosa de Pan—Sonrió Videl mientras caminaba hacia la salida con los muchachos.

Marron tomando su mochila y despidiéndose de Pan con un cálido abrazo pudo ver a Gohan recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina sonriéndole tiernamente. Marron le devolvió el gesto y regresó al lado de Goten, quién reía con la ojiazul.

Había algo en Gohan que no le encajaba del todo, quizás era porque había conversado con él y había sentido su propio corazón. Es que había algo de tristeza en él, que ni siquiera su mismo hermano y esposa habían notado. Pero quería descubrirlo, algo se lo decía.

No era que fuera una entrometida o chismosa pero de verdad era como si él le importara.

—¡Adiós Gohan!—exclamó Goten mientras sonreía entusiasta. Marron los observó sonreír a la vez y eso la enterneció.

.

.

.

—Es un bonito día—dijo Marron mientras miraba sus pasos, aún con la cabeza baja podía visualizar a Goten curioso por ella.

Ella apretando su mochila seguía caminando, el viento fuerte hacía que sus cabellos revoloteaban, y su vestido se moviera al compás del viento dulcemente. Goten la vio brillar, ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y este se embelesado por ella se sonrojó.

—Podemos volar…—La rubia alzando la mirada, lo vio negando con la cabeza.

—…Prefiero caminar.

—Bueno, no me molesta— sonrió gentilmente.

En silencio un poco tímidos los dos, caminaron por las calles con una sonrisa. Claramente se sentían bien juntos.

Aún cada uno se preguntaba así mismo porque no se podían decir nada. Era un juego de sentimientos de cual no podían salir.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa a comer?—preguntó Marron sonriéndole al muchacho de ojos negros, el cual a aceptó gustoso—Entonces bajemos por la cada de Trunks y llegamos.

—Vale, pero te aviso que como mucho—rio divertido.

—Si, lo sé—sonrió cerrando sus ojos celestes—Ya le diré a mamá, que te prepare mucha comida.

Marron tomando a Goten de la mano lo jaló para emprender una gran corrida. Goten divertido por la situación no paraba de reírse junto a ella; ambos pasaron entre mucha gente pero hábilmente lograron zafarse para seguir su camino mientras corrían por las calles del corazón de la Capital, sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Eran como un par de niños.

El viento, el sol, cada cosa que los rodeaba los hacía sentir en un mundo completamente hermoso, donde ni siquiera existían preocupaciones o cosas atormentadoras. La palabra perfecta que estaba con ellos era felicidad.

.

.

.

—Oye…—susurró Videl mientras miraba a Gohan leyendo un libro—Esta rosa…

Gohan logró escucharla, dejo su libro a un lado en su pequeña mesa, y observó detenidamente como su esposa apreciaba la brillante rosa azul. Sonrío al verla sonreír, para él era algo muy bonito ver a su preciada esposa ser feliz de tal modo con aquella simple rosa.

—Gracias Gohan—poniendo la rosa sobre uno de los reposteros de cocina pudo ver a Gohan sacándose las gafas para limpiarlas delicadamente. Gohan no respondió solo dijo mucho con su mirada.

Videl agachó la mirada sonriendo tristemente, se sintió nostálgica. Hace tanto que Gohan no le había regalado algo, y ahora esa rosa era algo que significaba mucho para ella.

—Gohan…¿Cuándo te dirán si aprobaron tu proyecto?—preguntó tímida mientras se acercaba a él que aún se acomodaba sus lentes. Gohan regresó a mirarla, ella parecía tan avergonzada y eso a él, le extrañó ¿Por qué avergonzarse de ese modo al preguntarle algo?

—En un par de meses—Habló alzando la mirada hacia ella—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Videl sonrío, y gentilmente frotó los hombros de su esposo para darle calor. Gohan ante el acto apretó una de las manos de la azabache con fuerza, sintió darle fuerza, fortaleza darle a entender que todo estará bien.

—¡Mamá iré con mi abuelito a Entrenar!—exclamó Pan que salía corriendo desde su habitación.

Videl deteniéndola con una mano, logró regañarla porque había dejado desordenada su habitación. La jovencita no se fue sin antes irse a ordenar. Por lo menos ella los alegró.

.

.

.

La habitación oscura, sombría era una especie de terror en su casa. Aún así era como le gustaba, y ningún otro pensamiento en él más que el futuro lo estaba afrontando . Con las manos detrás de su nuca y un tono serio en su faz, contemplaba el techo de su habitación, primordialmente pensaba en lo que haría si todo fallaba y ciertamente estaba siendo muy pesimista pero él lo tomaba con ser más realista, quería estar preparado si perdía, si no había más.

Torturado por sus propios pensamientos Gohan, pensando si no habia más futuro, sí quizás tenía que vivir en una especie de tortura viendo que Mr. Satán los ayudaba y él sin hacer nada. Era doloroso, un hombre que ama a su familia más que nada anhela poder ser quien haga feliz a su hogar.

—Tonto ¡Soy un idiota!—se golpeó en la cabeza. Pasando una mano por su frente algo deprimido.

.

.

.

 _«El hecho que te diga que todo está bien, no significa que lo esté. Mientras yo…mientras yo me moría de tristeza tú creías que mis palabras era ciertas, pero debiste como esposa haberte visto mi corazón, sentir mi tristeza. Sin embargo ella si lo hizo…Creo que soy culpable por haberte dicho "Estoy bien" pero déjame decirte que te sentí lejos, porque sentí que me abandonaste, que no pudiste percibir que yo moría…Lo siento, también soy culpable»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Gohan, ¿Quieres cenar?—preguntó Videl en el marco de la puerta, mientras mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gohan se levantó de su cama, y afirmó con la cabeza. Videl con cierto apuro corrió a la cocina a servirle la cena.

Lo dejó solo, no lo notó, no notó que Gohan no estaba comportándose fuera de la normal, raro quizás era la palabra. Aún así sin poco importarle que ella no lo notará fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Entró débilmente y se contempló: Con ojeras, su rostro triste. Se sintió tan…errante en su mundo.

.

.

.

El aroma a café la rodeó, el lugar cálido todos haciendo sus respectivas cosas: Krillin leyendo el periódico que no había podido leer ese mañana porque salió muy rápido de casa, Dieciocho preparando café para su esposo y ella arreglando unos libros en su mochila para la Universidad. Era un momento agradable, y entre ella se filtraban los momentos con Goten en ese día. Si que la había pasado bien con él.

La rubia se levantó del sofá cuando terminó de ordenar, fijó su mirada en el calendario que estaba colgado en el refrigerador con un imán en forma de unos tiernos pollitos . Vio respectivamente las fechas y pudo notar que se acercaba el invierno. Pronto la capital se cubriría de blanco, sería mejor ir arreglando las cosas para la estación.

—¿Que tanto miras el calendario?—preguntó la androide mientras agregaba cucharadas de azúcar a la taza de café y miraba detenidamente a su hija que parecía tan concentrada,.

Marron volteó a mirar a su madre, que la observaba y ella un tanto nerviosa sonrío avergonzada.

—Solo quería ver…

—Las estaciones—completó la rubia de ojos fríos.

—Si.

Dieciocho ya sin prestarle mucha atención a su hija, se dispuso a servirle el humeante café a su esposo. Marron desde el lugar pudo ver la sonrisa de sus padres, y como se concentraban poco a poco en la televisión.

Ya eran 10:00 p.m. su reloj de muñeca le avisó, mañana abría mucho que hacer, era mejor irse a la cama pero no sin antes apuntar el número de Goten en su celular. Este había cambiado de número por razones desconocidas, pero no se había olvidado de apuntárselo a la rubia en su libreta.

La celeste sacó su celular, caminando despacito a su habitación iba apuntando el número de su amigo. Cuando terminó le dio tantas ganas de llamarlo pero se retuvo no quería fastidiar, solo se dispuso a guardar su teléfono en un cajón de su mesita de noche de color rosa.

Se dio una ducha rápida para dormir fresca, se puso su pijama de color amarilla pálida, con diseño de pequeñas mariposas. Cuando terminó se peino con sus peculiares coletas amarradas de unos lasitos rojos. Y luego se acostó en su cama, abrigándose muy bien por el frío; apagó la luz de su pequeña lámpara y se dedicó a dormir. Pero en él intento se cruzó Gohan y la tristeza que destilaba. Confundida por ello, sentía una corazonada con él, algo raro quizás era averiguar que lo tenía así.

Había olvidado aquello, pero no acordarse de él fue imposible. Y de nuevo esas ganas de querer descubrir y tratar de ayudar.

 _»No, mejor no—se dijo así misma agitando la cabeza suavemente._

Trató de ignorar todo aquello, no podría ser entrometida. Eran problemas de adultos y ella solo estaba de sobra.

Recordando un poco lo de aquella conversación breve con él, se acordó de la rosa y cuando lo hizo se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Descalza corrió hacia su mochila y la abrió y ahí estaba aquella rosa tan brillante, era tan hermosa en la misma oscuridad de la habitación, brillaba. Con delicadeza Marron la tomó y la contempló, era sumamente bella, sentía mucha conexión con el regalo de Gohan que estaba muy alegre de que se la hubiese obsequiado, un regalo tan divino debía estar con ella siempre.

Se dirigió lentamente a su cama con la rosa, acariciando pétalo por pétalo, aquellos artificiales pero tan hermosos y brillantes, resplandecientes. Se acostó, arropándose como al principio, alzó para su buena vista la rosa y vio cómo está aún más brillaba entre las tenues luces que se filtraban por las rendijas de su ventana.

Tan sonriente, la colocó en su mesita de noche al lado de su lámpara. Respiro profundo y cerró sus ojos esta vez para dormir.

—Esta rosa no es cualquiera…—susurró antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Goten miraba a su padre que todo sucio había llegado a casa para cenar, Chi-Chi como siempre le regaño por haber llegado a esas horas y en ese estado pero poco le había importado lo que pasaba en casa, él solo pensaba en como conseguir trabajo.

Muy pronto se graduaría de Administración de Empresas, todo ya un profesional pero lamentablemente aquello le afectaba porque ello implicaba que ya nada sería como antes, no habría más tiempo que para trabajar. Su madre le había dicho que le hablara a Trunks, que arreglé el asunto con anterioridad, para que luego todo venga fácil. Ahora era el trabajo.

—Vaya parece que tengo que hablarle a Trunks—sacando su móvil de su bolsillo, le marcó. Mientras timbrada su madre lo miraba desde la cocina algo enternecida, Goten al notar la mirada, se levantó con el teléfono aún en su oído y se encerró en la habitación más cercana. Era incómodo que su madre lo mirara de ese modo.

— _¿Hola?—la voz algo apagada se oyó al lado de un bostezo._

— _Hola Trunks, soy Goten._

— _¿Goten? ¡Diablos sabes la hora que es!_

— _¡Ya cállate y escúchame!—exclamó algo molesto._

— _Habla buen amigo —sonó sarcástico— Tengo una resaca que parece que no se me va a acabar en un par de días, así que necesito dormir._

— _Mira es por trabajo, ya sabes que en pocos meses termino mis estudios "TODO" y mi madre insiste en que lo primero que debo hacer es conseguir trabajo—resopló— Ahora, la idea es que si hay una oportunidad para mí en tu empresa._

 _Trunks soltó una risita._

— _¡Claro que sí!—exclamó entusiasmado— Solo necesito tus papeles y listo—habló fresco, tanto que contagió a Goten._

— _¿Enserio?_

— _Si, eso y lo demás luego lo aclaramos bien. Tengo un cargo perfecto para ti, no te preocupes por nada, además tu mamá habló con mi mamá y platicaron sobre el tema. Así que no hay nada en que preocuparse._

— _Gracias Trunks._

— _Si, ya. Luego nos vemos en un par de meses y ahora yo me dedico a dormir ese sábado fue todo un día—rio._

— _¿No me digas que pasaste la noche con mujeres?_

— _Quizás…—sonrió divertido._

— _Vaya y aún no se te quita la resaca...Debe haber sido grandioso—Goten algo triste suspiró desanimado al otro lado de la línea._

— _Deberías venir un día, te hace falta. De verdad comprendo que quieras mucho a Marron pero siempre es bueno darse una escapada. Además todavía no es tu novia._

— _Si…pero._

— _Nada Goten. Vas a venir conmigo este sábado que se viene la fiesta y las chicas te esperan. Te iré a recoger y hay de ti que no estés listo porque te daré una paliza—divertidos, ambos soltaron una carcajada._

— _Esta bien, el sábado saldré contigo._

— _Entonces Adiós, tengo que dormir para recuperar energías para el sábado._

— _Adiós—colgó._

Goten se apoyó sobre la puerta y sopló fuerte. Sentía una sensación rara en su pecho, era algo tan peculiar. Era como si fueras a cometer algún error, la llamada a Trunks había sido divertida pero algo no estaba bien. No lo estaba.

.

.

.

Marron caminaba por la calle, tranquila y con una gran sonrisa, con un vestido de celeste pálido y el cabello suelto decorado por un lasito . Apretando sus libros sobre su pecho miraba el ambiente que le daba aquel día, era perfecto: soleado pero no tanto, brisa suave y las calles despejadas sin tanto tránsito.

Directo a la universidad, como todos los días, entusiasmada por la exposición que tendría sobre su proyecto. Parecia que aquél día era solo suyo.

Estuvo apunto de cruzar la calle, el semáforo peatonal en rojo hizo que esta se quedará pendiente contando para cuándo podría cruzar. Esperando aún mucha gente se unía a ella, al frente igual, del mismo modo mucha gente esperando.

Al fin era el momento de cruzar. Rápidamente apretando aún más sus libros comenzó a caminar , entre el montón de gente, se sintió apretada, pero al tratarse de sacar de ahí lo primero que vio fue a Gohan pasar rosándola por el hombro. Ella se quedó quieta en medio de la calle, él no notó su presencia y ella lo vio a paso rápido mirando el cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos. En su rostro y el destilar eran tristeza, aquella misma que vio aquel día.

Las opciones que se le pasaron por la cabeza fue irse o seguirlo para saludarlo y quizás saber algo más de aquello. Era su oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _¡Hola lectores! :')_

 _Gracias por leer, por llegar hasta aquí, por brindarme un poquito de su tiempo para leerme. Muchas gracias._

 _De verdad este capítulo me dejó muy ansiosa, lo cierto es que se va a poner muy interesante. Creo que a mediados de los demás Capítulos se va a desarrollar mucho mejor la trama. ¡Ahh!_

 _Estoy muy contenta con Atracción, en sus dos primeros capítulos le ha ido muy bien y eso me alegra mucho. Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, que haya sido de todo su agrado. :*_

 _Les mando un saludito a_ _ **Amigocha**_ _, linda gracias por pasarte a leer tu review me emocionó mucho, fue tan lindo que me dejaste muy feliz ¡Te adoro!_

 _Al igual a_ _ **Sakura 86**_ _gracias de verdad, me alegra tanto que mi historia te agrade. Gracias mil, gracias._

 _También a_ _ **Atal15**_ _que tuvo el lindo gesto de pasarse a leer. Y te digo algo linda yo también espero aquello._

 _¡Y al igual a todos los lectores anónimos!_

 _De verdad agradezco mucho, inmensamente mucho. De todo corazón._

 _¡Gracias! Les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Espero que hayan tenido buena lectura._

 _ **Bri 17.**_

* * *

 _ **01/ 04/ 17**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyamma._

* * *

.

 _._

 _Atracción_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _IV_

* * *

…

…

 _«Las manos»_

 _« Ella lo abraza, él la acaricia y juntos se consuelan, tratan de encontrar un paraíso al lado del otro»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Marron fijó su mirada en Gohan, que sin haberla visto seguía su camino absorto en sus pensamientos. Se quedó en medio de la calle, esperando tener un reacción antes de que el semáforo se ponga en verde.

Y de repente la primera reacción que la afrontó fue seguirlo. Quizás solo decirle "Hola Gohan" pero aunque sea podria tratar de encaminar algo para hablar de sus problemas. Camino rápido aún apretando sus libros a su pecho, en aquel momento llegar tarde a la Universidad poco le importó, no creía que cinco minutos de retrazo sea para tanto. Rápidamente, esquivando a algunas personas logró estar detrás de él, a una corta distancia pero no se atrevió a llamarlo solo contemplarlo avanzar más.

Y el reloj de muñeca de ella sonó informándole que ya estaba muy retrazada. Ella abriendo los ojos como dos platos, dio un brinco de nerviosismo, creyó que no le importaría pero de verdad aquello era imposible porque nunca podría descuidarse de tal manera.

—¡Dios! —exclamó algo asustada, a unos centímetros de Gohan.

Y salió corriendo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas alejándose del hombre que había querido seguir, que cuando esta había exclamado, volteó a mirar para ver de quien se trataba y la vio. Gohan vio a Marron correr con apuro, lejos de él.

—Marron—susurró viendo como la jovencita se alejaba —Nunca pensé que me la encontraría en estas circunstancias—sonrió.

.

.

.

Trunks se daba vueltas en la silla giratoria observando a Goten quien bebía una cerveza delante de él, y no paraba de hablar de lo incómodo que estaba ahora con sus responsabilidades. Trunks lo oía y comentaba ocasionalmente, comparaban sus situaciones y sonreían con uno que otro recuerdo que los afrontaba.

—Bueno, esa es mi situación—Terminó Goten de hablar, extendiendo sus manos para echarse para atrás en su asiento. Poco después se prolongo un silencio en la oficina.

Se observaron tratando de hayar lo que seguía en la conversación, hasta que Trunks al fin se animó a hablar, había algo que quería preguntarle, pues el estado sentimental de su amigo también le importaba.

—¿Cómo vas con Marron?—preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándose una última vuelta en su asiento.

—Se podría decir que bien—sonrió el azabache soltando un suspiro—Ella es linda,comprensiva y optimista. Me siento bien a su lado y siento que llegaremos a ser novios.

—Se nota que la quieres.

—…Mucho—los ojos negros de él joven Son brillaron, ahí en el lugar los problemas que Goten le había contado a Trunks estaban lejos, muy lejos. Porque nombrar a Marron, era su felicidad.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que te vería de este modo.

—Ya me ves aquí—dijo mientras tomaba una galleta colocándose en la boca—¡Estan deliciosas!

Trunks soltó una carcajada, vaya Goten nunca cambiaría, ese niño viviría por siempre en él, y eso era lo que lo Trunks admiraba de él. Ambos rieron, mientras comían galletas, la situación de desahogo entre Goten y Trunks se tornó más o menos en un ambiente de alegría como cuando era niños.

—Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a visitarme, últimamente he estado muy aburrido en esta oficina—le dijo a su amigo mientras hacia un documento un bola de papel, tirándola hacia la ventana.

—Yo pues he tenido mucho que hacer, pero este fin de semana la pase con Marron cuidando a Pan—miró hacia el techo de la oficina—Pero yo también quería venir a visitarte, extrañaba a mi amigo. Me gustaría que todo fuera como cuando éramos unos adolescentes, la pasábamos bien—sonrió.

Trunks lo observó con una sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no se veían, sobre todo porque las responsabilidades en ambos eran más fuertes. Trunks en la oficina, como gerente de Capsule; Goten un estudiante a punto de graduarse. El tiempo juntos era muy poco, por eso era una gran sorpresa cuando alguno tenía tiempo para salir juntos.

—Oye Goten, recuerdas que él sábado nos vamos de fiesta—sonrió malicioso el azul.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido el chico de ojos negros.

—No me digas que no te acuerdas, tonto—Trunks frunció el ceño, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

—Ah, ya me acordé. Lo siento, es que es estoy un tanto despistado respecto a eso—sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¡No deberías olvidarte de algo tan importante, Goten! Recuerda que será la mejor noche de tu vida—el pelilila se levantó de su asiento acercando su rostro al de su amigo exclamando emocionado sobre la fiesta.

—Pero solo quiero que sea una salida normal. Tú entiendes solo un par de tragos y bailar. No deseo mujeres, creo que ya no estoy para eso.

—¿Mira quién habla de que quiere un fiesta "sana"?—rio destilando sarcasmo —El gran señor Goten santo, que se acostaba con cualquier mujer que pasaba en frente de él, y tomaba hasta morir. Ja, Ja, Ja, No me hagas reír.

—Ya te dije que esa etapa ya paso—bufó el muchacho.

—¡Goten pero eso fue hace unos meses atrás! No me digas que de la noche a la mañana cambiaste.

—¡Lo hago por Marron, porque la amo!

—¡Yo te entiendo, pero ella aún no es tu novia! ¡Y no es pecado!

—¡Pero la quiero!

—Dime…—dijo mientras alzaba sus lentes y regresaba sus vistas algo ansioso—¿Hace cuanto no te acuestas con una mujer?

—¡Oye, eso a ti no te importa!

—Habla…—sonó serio.

—No ¡Son cosas privadas!

—Hazlo…

—Bueno—hizo una pausa— Como hace unos ochos meses…—bajó la mirada sonrojado como un niño, la pregunta era un tanto fuerte y responderla lo ponía en aprietos y era obvio.

—Vaya, ocho meses. Haz estado con Marron todo este tiempo y ella no te ha dado nada.

—¡Yo no voy a ir a presionarla para que se acueste conmigo idiota! —exclamó furioso levantandose de su asiento—El sueño de ella o de cualquier mujer dulce, es querer entregarse a alguien cuando ella ya se haya casado.

—¿Tu como sabes de eso? No me digas que han hablado de eso.

—¡No!—exclamó con el rostro enrojecido, la pregunta de Trunks lo hizo sacar de si mismo—¡ Fue porque leí su Diario de casualidad!—dijo algo apenado el Son, volteba la mirada hacia un lado con la mejillas tenidas de rojo—Pero ella es tan dulce que hasta en su mismo diario cuenta todo como un cuento de hadas—sonrió con los ojos brillantes, mirando al suelo y juntando sus manos para seguir rojo como un tomate.

Trunks lo observó, su amigo lo había enternecido. Realmente parecía que lo que sentía por la joven rubia, era mucho más que un capricho. Era amor, Trunks lo notó, sus palabras destilaban un amor tan increíble, capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión un tanto.

—Ya no se que decir mi amigo—fijó su mirada al techo de la oficina— Y bien iremos si o si de fiesta, y está bien no te presionare en esos aspectos—dijo alzando las manos en signo de promesa sonriendo dulcemente.

—Gracias Trunks, me alegra mucho que me comprendas.

—Goten eres mi amigo y yo sé que serás un gran novio. Ella es muy linda y te hará muy feliz—sonrió.

—Si no lo dudo—soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Por supuesto Goten, no lo dudes.

—Bueno cambiando de tema, muy aparte de ello, quiero contarte algo. Es algo que sentí—apretó su pecho con su mano.

—¿Qué?

—El día que me invitaste cuando hablamos por teléfono tuve un mal presentimiento fue como que el corazón se me estrujo. Cómo si algo fuera a salir mal—habló preocupado, cruzándose de brazos. Miró al azul que solo tenía confusión en su faz.

—¿Enserio?—dijo levantando una ceja algo divertido.

—Es que…

—Es que nada Goten, solo son tonterías. Vamos, ¿Qué podría pasar?—le habló tomándolo del cuello y revolviendo sus cabellos negros.

—Si es cierto…solo debió haber sido algo mío—sonrió apenado, para luego empujar bruscamente a Trunks en forma de juego para tratar de olvidar la tontería que creía que había dicho.

Y los dos rieron a carcajadas. Jugaron como dos niños a las peleas, tomaron un par de cervezas, conversaron sobre todo lo de su vida…

Sin saber lo que pasaría.

Pensando que saldría todo bien.

Cuando no lo sería.

.

.

.

—Es bueno que no te presiones tanto con los estudios, Marron—la amiga de la rubia solo se puso las manos a las caderas observando como esta se desesperaba por encontrar su libro azul.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión, sabes que soy muy dedicada.

—Pero no te hará mal salir.

—Dije que no, cuando yo digo algo así lo es—le habló frunciendo el ceño—Ademas tengo otros planes…—agachó la mirada sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Cuáles?—dijo mientras la pelirroja acomodaba sus anteojos algo intrigada.

—Quiero decirle a Goten que si podemos ir al monte Paoz —sonrió.

—Tú y Goten—Chasqueó la lengua—Ese muchacho si que trae suspirando como loca.

Marron sacando sus libros de la mochila que al fin había encontrado, ordenó algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja, para luego sonreír apenada por el comentario de su amiga. Quizás era verdad, si estaba muy enamorada de Goten, mucho y quería pasar de nuevo el sábado con él, la animaría tanto que el saliera con ella. Que pudieran compartir sus alegrías.

Soltó un suspiro—…Goten, realmente él es perfecto para mí.

—¿Encerio?

—Si. Lo es.

—Yo creo que Trunks es más guapo que él, se ve mucho más hombre.

—Oye no digas eso, Goten es muy lindo y bueno—le dijo a su amiga sonriendo avergonzada.

—Es la verdad—y río solo para fastidiarla.

—Pero bueno, ya te dije que estaré ocupada Sábado y Domingo. Así que en conclusión no podré salir.

—Que lástima me habría gustado mucho que pudieras salir, conmigo y un par de amigas más…—se recostó sobre su mesa haciendo un puchero.

—Espero que lo entiendas—sonrió angelical—Pero recuerda que luego podré salir contigo, así que no te preocupes.

Se alejó de sus amiga con una grata sonrisa y se sentó rápidamente en su carpeta, separándose de la pelirroja, para al fin dar inicio a la clase. El salón se veía en silencio parecía que todos estaban muy tensos, eso de los exámenes de seguro los tenía así. Marron ya sin prestar mucha atención alrededor se concentró en sus apuntes, aquellos que había anotado la semana pasada para que la ayudase en los exámenes.

La libreta de color lila, anillada que tenía un decoración con colores pasteles y el nombre de ella escrito en la portada de la libreta con plumón rosa. Comenzó su lectura rápida, tratando de memorizar algunos datos. Respiraba hondo cada vez que se hayaba algo que se veía un tanto difícil, tenía miedo a fracasar pero debía ser positiva.

Miró una vez más su libreta y el rostro de Goten se dibujó en él, asiendo que ella lentamente se sonrojara, pareciendo una loca. Sabía que esta semana no lo vería, quizás el sábado en la noche como lo planeaba,el no verle era algo difícil de sobrellevar; de verdad lo extrañaba. Refregó sus vistas, y se dio un ligero golpecito con la mano en la cabeza para según ella reaccionar. Y volvió como lo había planeado.

« _Gohan»_

El nombre de el esposo de Videl la arribó, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos de impacto. Era raro que pensará en él tan seguido, era casi como pensar en Goten, era similar y eso era raro. Desde el día que le regaló la rosa, desencadenadamente había pensado en él por el hecho de tratar de saber que era lo que le pasaba.

Más ella sabía que era difícil, que quizás Gohan no se lo permitiría. Debía estar loca para creer que un hombre como Gohan llegaría a tener un confianza grande con Marron. No, ella no lo creía. Se sentía torpe, por haberlo creído, quizás era mejor olvidarse de todo ese lío. Lo había seguido; como una obsecionada, y sintió estar tan cerca pero a la vez no. Esa sensación en su cuerpo cuando estuvo a punto de llamarlo fue sorprendente, pero no lo entendería.

¿O si?

Sintió que debía ir al baño a lavarse el rostro, echarse agua para dejar de pensar de ese modo. No había llegado aun su profesor, eso era bueno y decidió salir. Se levantó de golpe dejando todo sobre su pequeño escritorio y se dirigió al baño.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente. El tacón pequeño de sus botines sonaba en el pasillo vacío, se oía rítmicamente. Su cabello rubio que estaba sujetado con un lazo rosa revoloteaba delicadamente, y el vestido se movía dulcemente. Sus ojos celestes brillaban, era una mezcla de sensaciones, se podía ver, sus ojos era su fiel reflejo. Y ahí estaba ella la muchachita rubia que solía ser muy alegre caminar a prisa.

Llegó, abrió la puerta de los servicios y se puso frente al lavado. Abrió la llave y chorro de agua comenzó a caer haciendo que ella tomara un poco entre sus manos y se lavará delicadamente su rostro. Se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, se sentía «rara» Era un sensación que no podía distinguir, era simplemente confuso para ella.

Y sacudió sus manos, y se limpió el rostro con un paño de papel, ordenó sus cabellos dorados y esta vez se miró al espejo con una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos Marron—se habló así misma, animándose para no perderse en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Sus cabellos cortos revoloteaban junto al viento, la brisa fresca la rodeó. Sus labios rosados de esa tonalidad natural, la jovencita bonita miraba al cielo, los ojos negros brillaban con el reflejo del sol. Sus Shorts negros, camisa holgada, su vestimenta casual que la hacía lucir simplemente hermosa a su corta edad.

La Son estaba sentada, recostada en árbol, paciente esperaba que su abuelo estuviera listo para entrenar. No se lo había dicho a nadie más que a su abuelito, estaba ahí escondida porque se había escapado del colegio para venir a entrenar. Era de aprovechar, para luego irse rápidamente a buscar a Bra para charlar un rato.

«Hola mi pequeña, hoy no podré ir hoy por ti a la escuela. Espero que tomes el autobús. Te quiero, papá»

El mensaje le había llegado, la había hecho fruncir el ceño y susurrar un simple « _Bah»_ con desgano. Después de todo no había asistido así que más le daba. Pero aún así se preguntaba a donde podría haber ido su padre, si estaba de descanso.

— _Papá…_

.

.

.

Habia ido a recoger libros, los nesecitaba y sabía cuál era el lugar perfecto. La biblioteca de la capital. A penas había salido de estudiar se había dirigido por los libros, sabía bien que la biblioteca cerraba a las 8:00 p. m y debía darse prisa en saberlos escoger y claro porque no llevarse un par de libros para su lectura semanal. Había estado escogiendo libros, se quedó durante un par de horas ahí, valía la pena, después de todo era para sus estudios.

La rubia era un gran apasionada por la lectura, casi todo el mundo la conocía en el lugar, a decir verdad era muy allegada a la ancianita que atendía en el lugar. La viejecita y amable que siempre estaba con aquella sonrisa animándola.

—Me llevaré estos libros Señora —puso los libros sobre el escritorio de la ancianita con una sonrisa dulce y brillante, para que ella pueda registrarlos.

—Oh, linda Marron. Veo que esta vez el número de libros subió—sonrió acomodando sus anteojos.

—Si, bueno debo estudiar mucho y hay tanto quehacer. Pero valdrá la pena—y la sonrisa en la rubia de orbes celestes se dibujó en su faz.

La ancianita asintió, y poco a poco comenzó a registrar los libros que la jovencita de vestido rosa se llevaba. Ella asunto de pie la esperaba, con esa cálida sonrisa brillante que siempre la acompañaba y que parecía que nunca se borraría de su rostro.

—Todo listo señorita.

—Oh, gracias ¡Al fin podré llegar a casa!—y ante la exclamación su estómago gruñó haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara avergonzada—Parece que debo comer algo antes de irme.

.

.

.

Había salido de casa, quería despejar la mente. Caminar y volar un poco para sonreír, y parecía que había funcionado porque estaba más animado. Era raramente Feliz.

Estaba oscureciendo, pero poco le importaba después de todo no creía que haber estado fuera de casa casi todo el día afectara a su esposa. Camino rapidamente y procedió a ponerse su abrigo, pues el frío era tremendo y debía abrigarse para no agarrar un resfriado.

Frotó sus manos y volvió a caminar pudo ver como las luces de la cuidad se encendían y el cielo se tornaba oscuro, pero ahí, el cielo brillaba junto a la luna y las estrellas. Y esa sonrisa tímida se dibujó en él.

—Lindo...De seguro a Videl le gustaría tanto ver este hermoso cielo. Tanto como yo.

Y siguió su trayecto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de color oscuro miraba con gran detenimiento cualquier detalle de la cuidad. Lo linda que era y reconfortaba la capital.

Chocó, frenó en seco y trató de tomar de la mano rápidamente a la persona que llevaba una montaña de libros para que no se cayera.

La tomó, justo en el momento exacto.

Los libros cayeron por el suelo, regados , pero « _ella»_ estaba a salvo. Al final de cuentas la había rescatado de la caída.

Y con la mano aferrada a la muchacha, supo quién era y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Ella lo miraba consternada con la boca un tanto abierta de la sorpresa, lo examinó y sonrió tímidamente mirándolo a sus ojos negros.

Y los ojos celestes de ella lo hipnotizaron, el cabello rubio y lo bonito y dulce que era su rostro lo hicieron sentir un hincon en el pecho.

— _Marron…_

La rubia soltando la mano de Gohan y poniéndose firme, le sonrió apenada y luego rápidamente se agachó para recoger los libros que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Gohan trató de ayudarla, recogió los libros y al final los ordenaron.

—Dejame ayudarte—Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a la rubia quitándole sus libros de su manos quitándole el peso, para llevarlos todos como un buen caballero.

—No quiero ser molestia Gohan—la rubia puso un mechón rubia detrás de su oreja—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—…No lo es. Me encanta la idea de poder ayudarte, una muchachita no puede llevar tanto peso—acomodó sus anteojos con una mano, mostrando calidez. Aquello a Marron le agradó y la hizo sentirse bien. Era increíble haberlo encontrado, era como si él destino hubiese querido que se vieran.

Lo había seguido en la mañana.

Pero no funcionó.

Y ahora que de verdad había olvidado el tema, lo había encontrado de un modo que jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Cómo siempre Gohan a pesar de todo le demostró lo amable que era, lo tranquilo y maduro, aquello que estaba en él.

¿Y si ahora quizás era su oportunidad?

¿Podria hablar con él?

¿Preguntarle?

…..

….

 _La ve ahí, a su lado le da un beso en los labios y la abraza entre su desnudez y las sábanas blancas._

 _La aprieta contra su pecho, ella lo abraza fuerte y se hunde en su cuerpo y llora. Ella llora desconsoladamente, siente que aquello no está bien, que es malo, que sufrirá._

 _Pero él la anima, él le dice al oído que todo estará bien. Que no se arrepienta de nada, porque ambos se sienten libres al fin, se han desahogado._

 _Han llorado, han reído juntos._

 _«No te arrepentirás de esto Marron»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Marron no supo si hacerlo, si hablar con él así de repente, prefirió quedarse callada y caminar al lado del hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, no quería sonar entrometida por ahora y mucho menos que Gohan se espanté.

—Gohan, esto es demasiado…—bajó la mirada susurrando, pero aún así por el tono de voz, este la escuchó.

—Esto, lo hago porque quiero ayudarte. No te preocupes—sonrió, y esa sonrisa la conmovió, sintió una punzada en el corazón—Te llevaré a casa.

—No Gohan, de verdad no puedo aceptarlo. Además puedo llegar a casa sola, no importa los libros, puedo hacerlo.

—No digas eso Marron, es un gusto para mí ayudarte—le dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente. Haciendo que las lunas de sus lentes brillarán con las tenues luces de las calles.

—Esta bien gracias, Gohan—habló apenada bajando la mirada y enfocando su vista hacia sus zapatos.

—Sabes Marron, no puedo describir lo animado que estoy por haberte encontrado, es una linda casualidad—salió de su boca fluido, destilando una sensación que a ambos asombró.

Marron se quedó quieta por mera inercia, mientras Gohan avanzaba apenado por lo que había dicho, y ella puso su mano en el pecho, frunció el ceño al no saber porque sentía ese dolor tan horrible.

Quizás era el comienzo de algo muy malo. De algo que podría traer mucho problemas.

—¿Marron, te parece si caminamos?—la voz de él la hizo avanzar, preguntó aún sorprendido pero lo mejor era saltar la página.

Y Marron, solo caminó dejando atrás todo, tratando de sonreír y sentirse cómoda al lado de él. Pero no había que intentar, ella se sentía bien a su lado, había calidez, algo que nunca podría definir bien.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres algo de cenar?—le preguntó haciendo que ella lo volteara a mirar sorprendida y algo avergonzada.

—Bueno…No haría mal—le habló esbozando una ligera sonrisa, después de todo tenía hambre y creía que no le haría mal algo.

—Esta bien Marron ¿Qué te parece vamos ahí antes de ir a tu casa?—señalo con la mirada el establecimiento que se veía muy cálido a distancia. Marron observó muy entusiasta el pequeño restaurante, con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Gohan le devolviera el mismo gesto. Cruzaron una pista, y llegaron al lugar que se veía muy cómodo y agradable.

Subieron las pequeñas escaleritas del lugar, se adentraron al lugar que tenía un ambiente de color rojizo, la música de fondo, una melodía suave con una letra bastante " _llega corazones"._ Y esa canción era tan conocida para ambos, que no paraban de poder seguir la melodía con sus corazones.

—Mira Marron ¿Te parece esa mesa?—le preguntó, la sacó de sus pequeños pensamientos para que ella asintiera con la cabeza.

Marron caminó despacio y se sentó al frente de Gohan, mirándolo mientras esté acomodaba los libros en una tercera silla. Después de terminar, se acomodó en su asiento y tomó la carta que estaba en medio de la mesa. Marron la miró con intriga mientras esté hacia una lectura rápida a la carta del menú. Y sí, él se veía tan diferente, no brillaba como siempre lo había hecho, estaba diferente, opaco ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

Y Marron, quería saber, ayudar y que el brille.

» _Brilla como el Sol, Gohan._

—Gohan…—Marron deteniendo al saiyajin, tomó su mano, haciendo que él la mirara sonrojado que sintiera que el mismo corazón se le saliera del pecho.

La miró, y regresó la mirada a la mano fina y blanca que lo tocaba con tanta dulzura, y la mirada de ella tenía tanta curiosidad, era como si quisiera saber algo, algo que estaba dentro de él.

Y sus miradas se chocaron.

Marron rápidamente dándose cuenta de su error, retiró su mano rápidamente poniéndola sobre sus muslos. Apenada quiso inventar una escusa.

—Quería pedirte un té…

—Ah-Ah—tartamudeo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo—Si Marron, por supuesto, no te. Preocupes—nervioso y algo avergonzado por la situación bajó la mirada. Mientras la rubia solo fijaba sus orbes hacia el suelo.

Y solo en la mente de él, aquella que tenía tan dudas, preocupaciones se preguntaba tantas veces hasta con el corazón, porque de ese modo se había puesto nervioso:

¿Por qué me siento así?

¿Por qué?

* * *

» _Siempre lo supe, siempre te quise más de lo que me imaginé. Nunca fue lo que creímos._

 _El desahogo._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola lectores ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Miles de Gracias, por darme su tiempo en esta locura._

 _Fue grandioso escribir este capítulo, sobretodo me alegra mucho los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me emocionaron mucho._

 _Y bueno quiero comenzar a detallar algunas cositas, haber para puedan comprender algunos aspectos que vendrán más adelante. Sobre lo que parece que es un mal presagio para Goten, claramente lo puede ser ¿O quién sabe? Pero aún ustedes no saben porque se viene ese mal presagio ¿Sera Trunks el culpable? ¿O simplemente Goten?_

 _Muajaja estoy poniendo dudas XD_

 _ **Bueno otro punto**_ _: Si leyeron ese pedacito donde esta Pan, se preguntarán porque lo incluí, y es muy claro: Pan será algo muy fundamental en el fic, será la clave de muchas cosas que se desarrollarán más adelante. Al igual que podría decirse Picoro, quiero que él también ayude a Gohan en algunos aspectos emocionales._

 _(_ _ **Pero dudo que él le cuente sobre su amorío)**_

 _Videl, creo que hablaré de ella más adelante por ahora prefiero mantenerla en una caja de sorpresas, al igual a Trunks._

 _ **Sobre Marron:**_ _Ella emocionalmente ahora está bien, quizás suceda algo en su vida que la dejé mal «Quizas» Respecto a sus sentimientos actualmente, pues no siente nada por Gohan más que un simple cariño fraternal, o así podría llamarse. Y de Goten como se ve, está muy enamorada, pero siempre hay un punto de quiebre._

 _Bueno este capítulo salió muy fluido, y fue un relax para mí después de todo. Escribir este capítulo fue muy satisfactorio, sobre todo porque pienso que ya le estoy dando forma al fic, y que puedo manejar bien la trama. Quería hacer en este capítulo un encuentro más cercano entre Gohan y Marron, porque siento que cuando llegue cierta situación ellos tendrán una confianza mucho mejor. Y eso me gustó comenzar a desarrollar poco a poco lo que se vendrá luego._

 _Como siempre agradezco mucho que me hayan leído._

 _Les mando un saludito a:_

 _ **Amigocha**_ _, linda gracias por tu review me alegra verte por acá y que me sigas y me encanta tus hipótesis me alegran mucho, sobretodo me alegra demasiado que la trama te esté gustando, me emocionas de sobremanera, tu review me sacó una sonrisa enorme. Mil gracias por leer una vez más! Besotes miles!_

 _Al igual un saludo para mi amiga del Kokoro_ _ **Atal 15.**_ _Quiero decirte que_ _me ánimo y me hizo refeliz conversar contigo, fue súper lindo, sobre todo compartir nuestras ideas, y contarte sobre un fic que otro y eso me emociona demasiado, espero que te haya gustado este Capítulo, de verdad lo espero._

 _¡Gracias por tu Review! ¡Besos y Abrazos!_

 _ **Sakura 86!**_ _Linda! Mil gracias por leerme por hacerme muy feliz, Gracias por pasar a leer mi locura. Me pone demasiado contenta ¡Besos y abrazos de Bri!_

 _ **Chocolamint!**_ _Te juro que cuando me dijiste que el capítulo donde Gohan carga a Marron te hizo recordar a mi fic ¡Dios! Me dejó boba, es que de verdad que recuerdes mi fic es algo que llega a lo profundo de mi corazón ¡Ahhhh!_ _Me emociona mucho que me leas, me pone recontenta y no puedo me haces morir ¡Gracias, miles de Gracias!_

 _Y terminó por acá con lo saludos de la semana. Ante todo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que haya sido de su agrado y que no los haya aburrido._

 _Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme, responderé muy gustosa ya sea por MP o por Facebook. Pero conociéndome sé que iré a responder dudas por Facebook, porque se me hace más fácil que por MP XD._

 _Si desean escribirme y que les responda así de rapidito pueden mandarme un mensaje por mi Pagina de Facebook_ _ **Bri Fanfiction**_ _y darle like XDDD_ _(Se promociona para llegar a los 100 likes)_

 _¡Ya saben les responderé súper feliz y gustosa¡_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo súper raro, que se hayan entretenido y los haya hecho muy feliz mi actualización._

 _Nos vemos pronto en mi próxima actualización._

 _¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!_

 _¡Muchos Besos y Abrazos de Bri!_

* * *

 _._

 _ **06/ 05/ 17**_


	5. Chapter 5

— _Pan…—ella se quedó quieta observando a la jovencita de cabellos negros, que parecía estar triste. Con la melancolía en su faz._

— _¿Marron?—ella volteó preguntando dudosa, parpadeando repetidas veces, al no reconocer a la mujer que estaba en frente de ella. La miraba mientras la rubia que parecía estar pálida por haberse chocado con ella._

 _Marron sintió como el piso se movía para ella, y un dolor de cabeza la afrontaba. Era duro, verla a ella, después de tanto. Sus ojos le recordaban…_

 _El odio._

 _Ella volteó y decidió dejarla parada ahí, debía irse y no volver a ese lugar. No, no debía volver jamás porque su oscuro pasado volvería._

— _¡Marron!— ella gritó, Pan gritó su nombre mientras la rubia aceleraba el paso, mientras ella lloraba con una mano en su boca por la desesperación. Y ella fugó, y la sombra de quién fue su amiga despareció._

 _Entre el pasado._

 _El presente._

 _El dolor._

 _Y todo lo que sucedió._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Atracción**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _V_

 _._

* * *

.

El pequeño «Tin» que sonaba repetidas veces, aturdió a la jovencita que dormía plácidamente. Al escuchar se despertó con pereza y frotó sus cienes como producto del cansancio.

— _Vaya…_

Se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus pantuflas grises que tenían de diseño dos gatos coquetos abrazándose. Caminó por su habitación bostezando y rascando su cabeza aún adormilada. Se dirigió al baño para realizar su respectivo aseo. Era hora de comenzar el día.

Frente a lavador, frente al espejo se observó un rato, observando los disparatados cabellos de " _Bruja"_ pero poco le importó y procedió a lavarse los dientes. Un poco de pasta dental en su cepillo rosa, y comenzó su aseo dental, mientras lo hacía retiraba sus cabellos rebeldes que se ponían sobre su rostro, hacia detrás de su oreja.

Y se miraba al espejo.

Una y otra vez.

Y cuando vio sus ojos, lo vio a él.

Y recordó un poco de su conversación.

.

.

 _Tomaba con delicadeza la pequeña taza de té de durazno, y ocasionalmente le daba una pequeña mordida a sus galletas, observando al azabache que se encontraba cabizbajo fijando sus zafiros al reflejo del café. La rubia no hizo más que parpadear y bajar su mirada ante la incomodidad de la situación, esa incomodidad prendida de un silencio misterioso entre ambos. Pero claro todo era por su culpa si ella no hubiera tomado su mano de esa manera._

 _Ahora todo estaba perdido._

 _Aún así, no se rendiría, después de todo no era muy malo ¿O si?_

— _Marron y bueno ¿Como te va en los estudios? —rompió el hielo, haciendo que esta alzara la mirada algo confundida._

— _Muy bien Gohan. Me ha ido muy bien, hasta ahora no he reprobado y mis calificaciones no son malas—tomó la taza entre sus manos—No necesito a Trunks más como maestro particular—sonrió tímidamente._

— _A si, recuerdo que Trunks era tu maestro. Ibas todas las tardes a su casa por Aritmética—acomodó sus gafas sonriente. Y ella se dio cuenta de que había acabado la incomodidad, todo fluía de nuevo._

— _Si..._

— _Vaya, pero sin Trunks o con Trunks eres muy inteligente. No creas que no vi como resolvías ecuaciones en un instante—chasqueó los dedos, para mostrar la rapidez de ella._

 _Marron soltó una risita. Limpió sus labios con una servilleta de papel que se encontraba al lado del platito de sus galletas y asintió con la cabeza. Y una vez más, la conversación iba a su mismo rumbo, se tornaba cálida, como desde el principio debió haber sido._

— _¿Cómo esta Videl?—preguntó ella apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa._

 _Gohan acomodó el cuello de su camisa. Y se hizo de pensar, pensó innumerables veces que responderle a Marron, algo que estuviera fuera de el "Bien" —Videl muy alegre. Ya sabes ella ayudando a Mr. Satán en algunas cosas con Boo, y cuidando a Pan._

— _Y claro su relación como siempre maciza—agregó la rubiecita mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes en una gigantesca sonrisa._

— _Si, debo decir que ella es la mujer que siempre soñé. Y pues nuestra relación…—se detuvo agachando la cabeza._

— _¿Eh?—Marron se inclinó hacia atrás confundía._

— _Va muy bien. Como siempre._

 _Y esta vez mintió. No del todo pero sí._

— _Me alegra mucho. Sabes su relación es demasiado linda y tierna—cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro—Me gustaría casarme y que mi relación fuera así de linda y duradera como la de ustedes. Quizás algún día.—se sonrojo levemente._

— _Marron…_

— _No te lo tomes a mal, pero realmente es un matrimonio que se ve lleno de alegría y amor—colocó un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja que portaba unos pequeños aretes plateados; regalo de su padre por su cumpleaños —Hoy en día no es muy común encontrar un amor así._

— _Encontraras un hombre que te haga feliz. Muy feliz._

— _Si lo creo._

 _Su reloj de muñeca sonó, indicándole que las diez habían marcado. Asustada decidió levantarse de la mesa, y hacer una pequeña reverencia a Gohan, que se quedó boquiabierto por el rápido acto._

— _Tengo que irme. Lo siento—sonrió—Fue un linda velada, me retiro Gohan ¡Gracias por todo!_

— _Espera Marron…¿No te puedes quedar un rato más?—preguntó con inquietud._

 _Marron negó con la mirada, apenada y sorprendida por esa propuesta tan rara de Gohan. Pero como no, él se sentía bien con ella, le había brindado comodidad, a pesar del pequeño incidente. Es que había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención._

 _Ella brillaba, era una especie de diosa de vestido blanco. Sus cabellos dorados, sus labios sumamente rosas y sus zafiros celestes que brillaban con cada sonrisa de ella. Y su delicada figura…No es que le gustará es que solo ella tenía un brillo especial._

 _Movió la cabeza con desesperación al verse encerrado en su pensamientos que estaban fuera de todo._

 _«¡Que estoy pensando!»_

 _Marron lo observó confundida, y con las cejas suavizadas. Estaba asustada, por la mirada de él, lo había notado._

— _Bueno déjame acompañarte…—se levantó sacando de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito para pagar lo que habían consumido. Llamó al mesero y procedió a pagar._

 _Marron aún de pie, se dedicó a esperarlo. De verdad tenía ese menester, al igual de acompañarlo, después de todo era el hermano de su mejor amigo ¿Por qué no? Soltó un suspiro, y acomodó su cabello una vez más. A veces consideraba que las cosas que pasaban eran producto de algo, y lo tenía claro más que nada en esta ocasión. Saber estar con Gohan, en aquel momento era por una razón; simplemente por eso. Quizás el destino quería ello, que ella pudiera ayudarlo aunque pareciese tan imposible. Gohan, un hombre apuesto, idéntico al hombre que amaba. Y un padre y esposo excepcional. El cuál tenía un trabajo estable, y había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de la Universidad del Oeste, tanto que había alcanzado diplomas por cada año consecutivo en diferentes materias. Su desempeño académico era impresionante._

 _De verdad lo admiraba, fuera de todo. Y ahora que estaba más cerca de él, lo comprendía mejor._

— _Vamos Marron—sonrió tomando los libros de la rubia para salir del establecimiento._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Marron regresó en sí cuando sintió que la puerta del baño de abrió. Asustada notó que su madre la observaba desde el marco de la entrada. Nerviosa un poco por tal recuerdo, y sobretodo porque su madre la miraba algo molesta, solo se dedicó a apresurarse. Tenía que comenzar el día bien.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh?—giró la cabeza en dirección a los ojos de su madre.

—Te noto nerviosa…

—Es solo porque me asustaste.

Dieciocho frunció el ceño, algo fastidiada. Aún Marron como siempre no se limitó a sonreírle para calmar las cosas, ella siempre con esa sonrisa dulce que encandilaba a su propia madre. Esperaba que su truco funcionara.

—Bueno, te espero para que tomes tú desayuno—caminó de regreso para dejar sola a su hija tiene tenía un semblante de alivio.

—S-si.

.

.

.

—¡Goten!—un grito entusiasta se escuchó expandirse por toda la casa de los Son. Un grito de Milk, que destilaba alegría, de seguro algo bueno le había pasado. Él simplemente esperaba que no lo involucrara tanto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando al muchacho que arreglaba algunas cajas en su habitación. Se puso azul de solo escuchar a su madre de ese modo, estaba más nervioso que nunca. Sinceramente Milk era impredecible.

—¡Hijo mira lo que encontré!—exclamó la mujer acercándose a su hijo que aún tenía en sus manos una caja llena de cuadernos y lapiceros. Miró con detenimiento lo que su madre tenía en sus manos; se dio cuenta de que solo era un periódico que tenía un afiche de trabajo.

Goten parpadeó repetidas veces, y finalmente sonrió tiernamente. Se alejó de su madre dejándola perpleja y regresando a su labor.

—Mamá…No recuerdas acaso que ya tengo empleo en Capsule. —los ojos de él tintinearon.

—¡Si!—siguió a Goten—¿No crees que sería una valiosa oportunidad para ti? Mucho más de lo que quizás Trunks te pueda…

—Mamá—interrumpió soltando un suspiro—No te preocupes por mí. Quiero buscar un trabajo por mi propia cuenta. Y sobretodo un paso hacia la grandeza es tener tu propia casa—en el rostro de él, se dibujó una preciosa sonrisa.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó su madre dudosa.

—Estuve ahorrando. Tengo una cuenta de ahorro en el banco de la capital. Por un momento pensé en comprarme un auto—se rascó la nuca—La vanidad estuvo a punto de ganarme, pero me di cuenta que si quiero darle lo mejor…digo quiero darme lo mejor—se sonrojó ligeramente— Necesito ir formando mi futuro. Lo primero es un hogar…Para ella y para mí.

—Compraste…

—Si, realmente decidí invertir mi dinero en ello. No te lo comenté hasta ahora porque quería que sea un sorpresa—hizo una pausa—Quiero que veas que logré algo importante para nosotros.

—Vaya Goten…

—Te gustará mucho mamá, pensé en ti y…—rascó su mejilla—Te alegrará el día.

—Me alegra tanto…—las lágrimas enternecidas salieron de los ojos negros de ella, aún sentía como poco a poco el corazón se le salía al ver a su hijo que ya era todo un hombre. Corrió delante de él, lo miró y el en pleno acto de amor maternal la tomó de los hombros para al final darle un abrazo.

—Quiero que sepas que me iré, pero quiero que seas la primera en ver mi nuevo hogar.

—¿Y como es?

—Un departamento grande, cómodo. Tienes dos habitaciones una muy grande y otra más pequeña…

—¡No me cuentes más!—lo detuvo—Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Si—asintió sonriendo.

.

.

.

Apiló las cajas que contenían juguetes y libros que ya no necesitaría. Estaba reorganizando todo lo que debía llevarse y sería esencial para su pequeña estadía. Era un nuevo comienzo después de todo. Quizás no le había dicho nada a su madre claramente de que ese mismo día llevaría gran parte de sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar, pero creía que era mejor así.

Comenzó con lo básico de su mudanza; su ropa y algunos objetos mucho más valiosos para él como su colección de calcomanías de "Skype" un tipo de detective perruno que salió de moda cuando era niño.

Sonrió al ver muchas cosas interesantes en su cuarto, algunas que pensó que había perdido, pero simplemente ahí estaban entre el desorden de hojas y libros en los estantes de madera de su habitación.

Sonrió al encontrarse con una nota adhesiva, pegada en uno de los cuadernos de su escritorio que tenía el número de Marron escrito que tinta brillante. Recordaba bien el día en que ella le había otorgado su número. Siempre habían sido buenos amigos junto con Trunks pero a veces hasta el detalle de pedir un número era sinceramente bochornoso. Fue duro al comienzo, pero lo importante fue luego irse soltando.

—La llamaré—sacó su teléfono y lo apretó entre sus manos, esta vez no lo pensó y marcó entusiasmado.

— _H-Hola_

— _Goten…—la voz dulce de ella lo alegró. Ella finalmente había contestado._

— _Hola Marron ¿Cómo estas? —habló con la voz que se quebraba por los meros nervios—Yo quería decirte que…_

— _¿Quieres vaya a verte? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te pasó algo? Dime puedo ayudarte—interrumpió._

— _No, no bueno no. No te desesperes. Son muchas preguntas..._

— _L-lo siento mucho ¿Te incomodé con mis tonterías?_

— _¡NO! ¡Tú nunca me incómodas! ¡Me gusta escuchar tu voz! ¡No lo haz hecho! —exclamó hecho un manojo de nervios._

— _Ohhhh._

— _Solo quería decirte que vengas a mi casa, quiero decirte algo. Claro…si podías._

— _N-No te preocupes puedo ir—sonrió al otro lado de la línea._

— _Entonces—suspiró—te espero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había salido de casa como había podido, no con algo tan lindo de vestir, más bien con algo cómodo y deportivo. A veces creía que la desesperación por verlo podía hacerla salir hasta descalzas. Pero en fin, lo que haría esa tarde sería llegar a la casa de los Son, para poder verlo y hablar con él.

Tomó el taxi, y se dirigió rápidamente a donde debía. Tenía tan curiosidad por lo que le diría Goten, y las mariposas no tardaron en aparecer en su estómago revoloteando de solo pensar en poder ver sus ojos.

Las ventanas daban el paisaje bello de la cuidad: las personas, los edificios, los animales y los bellos árboles de cerezo que habían por casi toda la cuidad. Estaba embelesada con la preciosidad de ese día. Quizás era la misma aura de ella, o no lo sabía.

Solo sabía que quería llegar y poder abrazarlo.

.

.

.

Bajó, pagó y sonrió tiernamente al encontrarse con Milk tendiendo la ropa de su esposo e hijo. Esta la miró y no tardó en saludarla con un abrazo, emocionada de que ella hubiera llegado. Aún era de mañana, el viento y la brisa suave del día las rodeó, por primera vez se sintió llena felicidad al encontrarse con la madre de su amigo.

Quizás cada uno de estos detalles, le aclaraban más que nunca los sentimientos hacia Goten. Quizás se sentía bien de saber que quizás ser familia de los Son la haría plenamente feliz. Y esa relación como la de Gohan y Videl se realizaría en su vida.

O eran sus fantasías.

O estaba ciega.

—¿Donde está Goten?—preguntó sonrojada mientras la esposa de Gokú sonreía amenamente. Curiosa por ello miraba a todos lados.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder, cuando el sonido de unos pasos y el rechino de la puerta hizo que ellas se regresaran. Marron sintió como el corazón brincaba. Era de esas sensaciones que la hacían tambalearse con pleno acto. Y justo ahí Goten sonreía como siempre. Con la dulzura que desde niño lo había rodeado. Este llevaba en sus manos tres cajas, apiladas que tenían diferentes frases: "Libros antiguos", Tesoros de "G" y finalmente "No tocar"

Marron sonrió, los ojos brillaron, cada una de las facciones de Goten la hacían sonrojarse. Y mirarlo era más. Lo que sentía por él era cada vez más fuerte.

Mucho más.

—Goten…—la voz de ella como una dulce melodía, su delicadeza y lo hermosa que era hacia que el amor rebalsará de los ojos de Goten. No podía mirarla más ¡Necesitaba gritarle en la cara que la amaba!

—Los dejo solos. Debo lavar todo esto—les dijo Milk huyendo rápidamente entre risitas cómplices. No era por ser entrometida pero anhelaba que ellos dos terminaran juntos.

—¿A dónde llevas esas cajas? —preguntó ella muy curiosa por las cajas llamativas.

—¿Eh?—se rascó la nuca, aún sosteniendo las pesadas cajas con una sola mano—Pues ya verás donde—la tomó de la mano para jalarla hacia su brazo.

—Goten pero como…

—Súbete a mi espalda—acomodó las cajas en sus brazos y se bajó unos centímetros para darle el alcance a Marron—Primero muerto que a soltarte.

—Esta bien, me subiré—subió de un brinco y soltó una risita al sentirse divertida por las situación. Y emprendió vuelo con Goten, esta vez llena de alegría de poder estar ahí a su lado.

Porque se sentía bien a su lado.

El cielo mostraba un color azul intenso, los pájaros volaban a su alrededor y el viento suave los refrescaba. Los cabellos rubios de ella volaban al compás del viento, los ojos de ambos eran clave de que todo destallaba y las sonrisas blancas, era símbolo de las nubes.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tengo un departamento…

—¡¿Compraste un departamento?!—interrumpió acercando su rostro a Goten, haciendo que este de un brinco de los nervios.

—Ah, si…

—¿Es lindo?

—Mucho…

—¿Es grande?

Goten la miró a los ojos—¿Por qué no lo ves por tu cuenta? Además ya llegamos—señalo desde el cielo el bello lugar, en el centro de la capital.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó moviéndose un poco en la espalda de este de la emoción y sonriendo ampliamente.

Bajaron lentamente, con delicadeza Marron pisó el suelo con entusiasmo. Brincó al ver el enorme edificio que tenía muchos pisos. Estaba emocionada con la idea de que él, al fin tuviera un lugar donde pudiera vivir, eso era un gran paso en su vida. Quería ver ya lo hermoso que era.

Goten saludo al guardia del lugar, pasaron un par de escalones y tomaron el ascensor para hacer más fácil todo el trabajo de llevar las cosas. Nunca había estado tan emocionado de que Marron pudiera ver el primer gran logro. Realmente, siendo sincero había comprado su departamento pensando en ella, solo en ella.

Abrieron la puerta, y encontraron el hermoso lugar que a pesar de estar vacío se lograba ver lo cálido de que era. Las ventanas inmensas de cristal, y en una pared dibujado un montón de ondas de colores. Marron sintió que era " _perfecto"_ era tal y como le gustaba. Es como si ella hubiera escogido ese mismo lugar para vivir, pero solo era porque Goten había pensado en ella.

Porque la conocía, mucho más de lo que creía.

Porque era lo que llamaba " _nuestro hogar"._

—¿Te gusta?—le preguntó colocando las cajas de cartón a un lado.

Marron dibujó una sonrisa amplia y junto sus manos dando pequeños brincos de la emoción—¡Claro que si! ¡Es divino!

—Me alegra que te guste…—rascó su mejilla algo sonrojado.

Marron sonrió agitando su cabeza a ambos lados, moviendo su cabello como un ángel. Fue cuando miles de estrellitas atacaron los ojos de él, haciendo que el viera como una luz que provenía de un lugar desconocido la iluminara junto con su sonrisa.

Se sonrojó más, quedando boquiabierto y estático, aún sus manos temblaban. Porque ya no podía más debía abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla fuerte.

—¿Qué te sucede Goten?—se acercó a él preocupada—Tienes un rostro…

—¡No! ¡Nada Marron!

—Bueno seria lindo ir a ver este lugar—tomó del brazo a Goten para tratar de encaminar por el lugar.

—S-si.

.

.

.

.

Sopló sobre el café, esparciendo el humito que este soltaba por estar caliente. Se miró sobre el reflejo de este algo pensativo, en este quizás solo veía su rostro pero también veía a un Gohan deteriorado, mal gastado con el paso del tiempo. Todo un desastre como solía decirse.

Se miraba una y otra vez, y no tenía significado.

Era absurdo.

Y de no creer.

Desde si, ya solo en ese momento en donde se encontraba sentado desayunado en la cocina, viendo como Videl preparaba unos sándwiches de pollo para su hija, era un tanto deprimente. Sin duda no entendía porque se sentía así, pero quizás solo eran etapas _grises_ de su vida. O estaba volviéndose loco.

Había salido, se había supuestamente relajado.

Pero nunca funcionó.

Estaba cansado, _harto_ de toda su vida. Se odiaba tanto… Y no creía que fuera infeliz, tenía una familia maravillosa; una esposa que lo animaba, una hija que lo quería ¿Entonces cuál era el problema? ¿Era sentirse mal consigo mismo? ¿Por qué no sentía vivo?

La respuesta era simple, su vida no era como el de niño lo había soñado. No tenía esa plena libertad de juventud, que hubiera querido vivir. Estaba cansado de su rutina, estaba cansado de todo lo que había hecho. Y a pesar de todo, sentir que había hecho todo bien no era suficiente. No para él…

Ellas eran felices, pero él no tenía la sensación de haber vivido a plenitud. Y eso lo volvía loco.

Era un punto de quiebre con él mismo. Su desdén por todo.

—Gohan—la voz de Videl lo despertó, su reflejo desde el café se borró. Era de nuevo él, fuera de sus pensamientos.

—Videl…—sonrió tímido ante sus ojos azules, se sintió vulnerable al verla. De nuevo era un niño a su lado.

—¿Quieres un sándwich de pollo?—le preguntó mirando tiernamente a su esposo que la contemplaba boquiabierto. Y Gohan simplemente se tragó lo que sentía, porque ella no se daba cuenta.

Agachó la mirada y apretó su taza para mirarse nuevamente en el reflejo de ese humeante café. Suspiró con tranquilidad y procedió a levantarse haciendo una breve reverencia hacia su mujer que estaba un tanto confundida.

—Gracias Videl, pero esta bien. Ya estoy lleno…—sonrió amargamente —Muchas gracias. Saldré por cuestiones de trabajo.

—¿Eh?

—Gracias…—le dio un beso rápido a su esposa y huyó a donde ella no lo viera más —Te amo…

Y se fue, dejando a Videl de pie con una fuente entre sus manos sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban por un nerviosismo incierto. El frío de esa mañana congelaba mas que los vidrios de las ventanas y los charcos de agua, estos esta vez congelaban cada sentimiento en el corazón de ambos.

—Gohan…

Esta se hundió en una duda tremenda, al sentir como poco a poco una de sus sensaciones mas hermosas desaparecían. Y esta vez, no había respuesta. Estaba a punto de pensarlo bien cuando el ruido "chilloso" de un silbido llegó a sus oídos. Y al regresar su mirada era su hija que caminaba algo fría por la casa con la mochila al hombro a punto de salir para su escuela. La pequeña miró a su madre y sonrió tiernamente a esta que devolvió el gesto. Ambas se miraron, pero no dijeron algo que no fuera normal como…

»¿Deseas algo de desayunar?

Y su hija asintió con la cabeza, y como pequeña niña fue donde su madre que la atendió con amor. Le ofreció un desayuno delicioso y cálido. Entre pensamientos fuera de dudas, porque para Videl lo mejor era no preocuparse.

Aunque se muriera en vida...

* * *

.

 _«¡NO PAPÁ! »_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Marron hundió sus manos en la fresca tierra del pequeño huerto, y luego las sacudió para sonreírle a Goten quien la miraba tiernamente. Después de todo, le había encantado el pequeño jardín que había en el balcón del departamento de Goten. Y este solo le dio a entender que aquel lugar seria para plantar rosas blancas, así como en la casa de Marron, como el pequeño huerto que ambos habían plantado cuando eran unos chiquillos y el cual adoraban, porque era el símbolo de su perpetua amistad.

—Tienes lodo en la cara—rio Goten al mirar como esta tenia en su delicado rostro rastro de tierra húmeda.

—Ohhhh—se sonrojó y rápidamente con la manga de su suéter limpió los resto de suciedad que estaba en su mejilla —Soy una tonta—rio.

—Vamos Marron, es algo normal ensuciarte. No para que te digas tonta.

Marron observó fijamente a Goten, aun analizando lo que le acababa de decir.

—Eres muy bueno Goten…—miró enternecida al Son, enfocando sus brillantes zafiros hacia él, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

Este esquivó la mirada de ella, porque estaba demasiado nervioso. Sentía que en cualquier momento simplemente la abrazaría fuerte, y aunque arriesgara todo poco le importaría. Todo eso se estaba volviendo una condena. Volvió su mirada a ella; esta ahora plantaba unas semillas: hizo un pequeño agujero en la tierra, hundió la semilla y luego la cubrió para echarle agua.

—¡Listo!—sacudió sus palmas, para luego colocarlas sobre sus muslos y acomodarse mejor en donde ambos estaban arrodillados.

Goten miraba a Marron con tanto amor, con tanta profundidad en sus ojos negros que ese sentimiento tan grande se le escapaba del pecho. Quizás era momento de decirle lo mucho que la quería, porque le dolía solo poder contemplarla. Sin abrir su corazón a su frágil ángel de cabellos rubios.

» _Un poco más…_ —pensó.

Marron sin pensarlo tanto tomó la mano de Goten por mera normalidad haciendo que este se sonroje mucho más que antes, dirigió la mano de este a la tierra para que plantara la siguiente semilla. Pero Marron no contó en mirarlo y verlo tan cerca de ella… Sus rostros chocaron, y esta vez él estaba detrás de ella mirando directamente los ojos celestes de la jovencita, estaban al borde de sus mismas respiraciones. Marron se paralizó mirando a Goten, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Esta vez los dos estaban quietos, muy quietos aun plasmados en un shock tremendo que no entendían, el tiempo mismo se había paralizado. Y ninguno sabía qué hacer, que mover, o que decir…

Y esta vez sin aviso Goten posó su mano al rostro de ella aun temblando y con el rostro enrojecido. Se miraron por tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera se sintió este pasar. Esta vez era demasiado para ambos. Era una nube repleta de burbujas, del amor más tierno que ambos habían sentido en su vida.

¿Cómo contenerse?

¿Cómo?

Si ya no había nada que ocultar.

Y finalmente los labios de Goten robaron el beso más tierno que había dado en su vida. Solo fue tan pequeño pero tan lleno de amor, que el corazón de Marron brincó con tal fuerza que sintió que se salía del pecho. Era de esos detalles más certeramente plasmados de dulzura, de aquella que quizás existe en el mundo pero muy poca. Porque el amor de ahora no es como el de antes.

—Goten…—A ella le brillaron los ojos y sus mejillas brillaron el carmín de esa tarde. El arrebol iluminó a ambos, que brillaban en medio de todo el lugar. Ya no había que hacerse el tonto cuando realmente ya se podía decir todo. No había mal, si eso estaba bien. Si decir lo que sientes te hace feliz.

Goten la soltó y luego bajó la mirada apenado. Marron sin embargo, algo avergonzada solo pudo poner ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y sonrojarse aún más.

—Gracias—susurró entre si.

Él no pudo y sin resistirse la abrazó de golpe. Aún arrodillados cerraron los ojos porque simplemente hacerlo hacia que estos se sintieran tan bien, estaban uno al lado del otro. Con el _infinitum_ de amor.

—Me gustas…

—No me digas nada…—apretó una de sus manos interrumpiendo a la jovencita.

»Yo, solo sé que no quiero dejar de abrazarte.

—M-Marron…Yo quería decirte que…

—Te responderé el sábado, te buscaré y te diré que pienso al respecto—Interrumpió sabiendo lo que este le quería decir, y soltó un suspiro sobre el hombro del joven. Finalmente dibujó una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

Se separó de él, en el silencio solo se oían los pasos de esta al caminar por el lugar que aun se encontraba vacío. Caminó dejándolo solo, ahí arrodillado contemplando como ella se marchaba.

Para solo poder esperar, lo que ella le diría.

* * *

.

.

—Mis clases empiezan en dos horas…—susurró mirando su reloj de muñeca. Preocupada pero feliz por lo que había sucedido, aunque…

 _»Gohan…_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿Qué opinas? —pregunta ella con intriga, y la mirada baja._

— _Que nunca debiste confundir el querer con amar. —alza un ceja y se cruza de brazos, y deja todo en un perpetuo silencio._

.

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _¡Hola! :') ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!_

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Yo pues…_

 _Aquí pues yo escuchando la canción de mi Eren precioso y sukulento para esta nota de autor XD Ya saben que ando muy entusiasta con SNK._

 _Pero no me olvido de mi Atracción. :'3_

 _En fin, muchas gracias por esperar mi actualización y pasarse a leer. De verdad agradezco mucho su lectura, y esperar a que se me pase esta deprimente tristeza. Pero ya estoy bien, me he tomado mi tiempo sin escribir y he regresado. Y creo que esto se debe a que me chocó ponerle fin a Resplandor y muchas cosas más. Pero no lo hic, no me fui para siempre..._

 _Por mis lectores y no irme al_ _ **Hiatus XD**_

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _Me alegra mucho tenerlos acá leyendo esta locura. Muchas gracias, me hacen muy feliz con cada review y favs. De verdad desde el fondo de lo corazón lo aprecio demasiado._

 _ **Sobre el capítulo:**_

 _Este capitulo fue una especie, de lados opuestos de ambas vidas tanto como de Gohan y Goten (O así la autora lo ve XD) Es que realmente se puede apreciar como uno es feliz con cada cosa, y sin embargo el otro sumido en responsabilidades solo busca una salida._

 _¿O no?_

 _O yo estoy loca XDDD_

 _En conclusión, este capitulo quedó tan cute. Y muy triste si lo ven por el lado de Gohan -.-_

 _Pero bueno, ya verán que todo se solucionará. O eso les miente la autora maligna._

 _Mujajajajaj_

 _¡OK no!_

 _:'')_

 _Pdt: Muchas gracias por seguirme en mi pagina_ _ **Bri Fanfiction**_ _y todo su apoyo ¡Mil gracias!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saluditos:**_

 _ **Amigocha:**_ _No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu lectura, realmente me alegró tenerte por mi fic una vez mas :'') Sabes me agrada lo que opinas, creo que quizás mas adelante todo se formara mejor. Espero que te guste lo que se viene._

 _ **Atal 15:**_ _Me maravilló, que estés muy entusiasta con mi pequeña historia. Aprecio mucho que te pases a leer, me pone muy feliz y emocionada._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _ **Pam0100:**_ _Pues ya tienes el capitulo aquí ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **MaleAntth:**_ _Gracias por leer, y pasar a dejar tu Huellita, simplemente me emociona mucho que te guste como escribo ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Sasha SV3:**_ _Tu review es de los mas extensos y gratos que he leído, al punto que me emocionó demasiado y no pude ¡Me mataste con tanto!¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! Es realmente encantador tenerte poco acá, me emociona muchoooo, tanto que me hace querer llorar. Créeme que con Reviews así que me animan pudo continuar ¡Mil gracias!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, a todos (Incluidos los anónimos) Me emocionan y esto es suficiente paga para mí. :'')_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

 _Los quiero._

 _~Bri._

 _._

* * *

 _ **31/07/17**_


	6. Chapter 6

_El tiempo pasa, las flores se marchitan y vuelven nacer aún más radiantes. Su aroma, sus hojas, sus pétalos son perfectos. Están radiantes como cada recuerdo, que tu corazón aún anhela. Pero si no se vuelve a ver, creo que fue; es por algo, creo y cada persona creerá por siempre que fue por la razón más piadosa de la vida, quizás para luego volverse a encontrar._

 _Has sentido mucho, quizás más deseado de lo alcanzable._

 _Pero no te sientas culpable._

 _Porque ello te ha hecho feliz._

 _Comprendes , y puedes sonreír mucho más._

 _El pasto fresco de la estación, brilla mucho. Las ventanas de vidrio tienen algo extraño con la pequeña llovizna que la empapó, e hicieron que estás se tornaran mucho más brillantes que siempre. El sol oculto, aún detrás de esas nubes grises, suele parecerse a cada hilo de vida que conecta, los hilos son propios retazos de cada experiencia. Por más innata y natural inocencia, consideremos que la vida está llena de nuestros pecados. Mirar a alguien, que no suele ser para ti, es un dolor que nunca menguará. Y uno de tus pecados que más dolerán._

 _¿Nunca te ha pasado?_

 _Que cada cosa que te rodea, es un mar de sentimientos. Más abstractos de lo que suelen ser, pero te dejan sentir de modo diferente._

 _Y aunque nunca pudiste besar ni tocar, al mirar sus orbes fue uno de los tactos más cercanos al alma. De cada una…Mirar es abrazar de un modo diferente. Mirar con amor, es mucho más._

 _Hoy, mañana y por siempre…_

 _El sol brillará detrás de las nubes grises._

* * *

 _ **ATRACCIÓN**_

* * *

 _VI_

* * *

Se arrodilló frente a la caja, miró con cautela, abriendo la tapa de está sin hacer mucho ruido. Sus ojos negros soltaron un pequeño brillo cómplice; decidió por traviesa, que buscaría algún secretito de su tío en esa cajita tan llamativa. Bastante intrigada, y mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que el joven Son no hubiera regresado comenzó a buscar entre algunas revistas; cuadernos con algunas calcomanías de perritos.

— _Nada interesante—tiró a un lado una pequeña lata que tenía lápices de colores, para hacer espacio y buscar con mayor libertad—Bah, solo hay revistas de un perro raro. Buscaré más al fondo._

Rebuscó, por bastante tiempo comprobando que tuviera algo bastante comprometedor a su parecer, como para fastidiarlo todo el año. Pero la caja que tenía " _no tocar" mas bien, contenía cosas bastantes_ normales. Inclusive, creyó que solo estaba en la caja equivocada, hasta que en el fondo de la caja algo brilló. Como buena detective, sonrió maliciosamente al saber que había encontrado su presa. Estiró la mano hasta el fondo, encontrando una pequeña caja, hecha de lata, con diseños navideños. Tenía algo curioso, pues tenía un candado ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ponerle un candado, sabiendo que cualquier saiyajin travieso podría quitar esa cosa fácilmente? Pan se sintió tan tonta por medio segundo, hasta que dándole un pequeño golpecito pudo abrir el candado « _¡Bingo!»_ Sacando el preciado contenido de esta, y vaya, eran un montón de sobres de diferentes colores. Con una estampita diferente sobre cada una.

Pan se sintió extrañada al ver tantas cosas así, no sabía que era exactamente pero lo averiguaría antes de que su tío llegara. Miró cada sobre con bastante curiosidad meneando su cabeza, y inspeccionando esté muy sutilmente.

—Lo abriré…—con bastante delicadeza tomó uno de los sobres para sacar lo que parecía una carta. Pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, pues pudo sentir una sombra detrás de ella con un aura demasiado tensa.

—¿Quién te dijo que tomaras mis cosas? —la voz de quien temía la arribó, tomando su muñeca y jalando la carta para tomar esta sobre sus manos.

—Lo siento…

—Nunca debiste coger esto.—frunció el ceño mirando aún el sobre con bastante seriedad. Finalmente la fulminó con la mirada. Parecía estar realmente enojado con ella.

—P-Pero…

—Nada, Pan. Realmente no pensé… tú grande como para que te burles de mi privacidad así.—le dio la espalda contemplando esta bastante frustrado, y con una expresión bastante deprimente en la cara—Yo-Yo…

—Lo siento, de verdad ¡Pero no te enojes!— extendió sus brazos, para sonreír bastante avergonzada.

Goten, se dio la vuelta ignorándola al punto de que ella se quedara plasmada, sin duda su tío estaba demasiado molesto, solamente podía ignorar cuando lo estaba realmente. Suspiró lentamente, y buscó la mirada de él, más no recibió en respuesta un rechino de dientes y el total rechazo de su parte.

—T-tío —tartamudeó, tocando suavemente el brazo de él, a lo que simplemente recibió una mirada asesina, tan cruda que quiso llorar del miedo.

«¿Qué te sucede?»

.

.

.

Videl abrazó a su esposo por tercera vez, ambos sonrieron tímidamente, a pesar, aunque raramente había algo que estaba fallando en todo ello, y ninguno de los dos podía decírselo, ni descifrarlo y lo pensaban y no lo encontraban. El lugar, en cuya oscuridad y fría noche, trasmitía una sensación de melancolía acompañada de una calidez marital, de esas que ya no se sentían desde hace mucho. Gohan, más que nada lo sabia, porque en el fondo a pesar de sonreírle había algo que lo atormentaba, y no sabía que era, quizás ello era porque ella lo abrazaba tan tranquilamente mientras el lidiaba con una angustia tremenda. Era como si de una falsa escena se tratara.

Una falsedad oculta en un amor que se marchita poco a poco.

Sobre el sofá ambos descansaban, habían terminado de ver una película ocasional que habían trasmitido esa noche por un canal local, y finalmente como un compromiso-costumbre habían terminados abrazados de algún modo. Las cosas aunque parecían también se sentían incómodas, raras, y Vídel percibía ello cada vez más. Y ahora poco a poco sin que el saiyajin se lo dijera, ella lo estaba notando.

Gohan acarició la cabeza de su esposa, haciendo que esta sonría débilmente, pues ella ya lo estaba notando, y esa debilidad lo demostraba a través de esa afligida sonrisa. Quiso llorar como una niña sobre el pecho de él, pero más no pudo, solo se conservó estática mirando a un Gohan bastante ensombrecido y pensativo. Pero no quería callarse, quizás debía preguntárselo a él, y lo dijo.

—Gohan…—susurró—¿Qué nos sucede?

El hombre abrió los ojos de golpe, y concentró su mirada gris sobre ella, quien tenía la mirada pegada a su cuerpo y temblaba notarialmente. No pudo más, la soltó.

—¿De qué hablas?—trató de esquivar el caso.

—Y-yo pensé, que estaba bien, pero…—resopló—Realmente siento todo esto muy frío.

El mayor de los Son solo pudo cerrar los ojos, levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia la cocina que quedaba justo a unos metros de ella ¿Videl acaso estaba tratando de decirle que estaba cansada de él? Volvió a su esposa y la abrazó fuerte, al punto del quiebre, porque se sentía culpable, quizás él había sido el causante de todo, porque había sido distante y frío de alguna manera. Y ahora aunque se tratara, ya no se podía hacer nada.

—¿Qué deseas de mí, Videl?

—¿Eh?—frunció el ceño— No sé a qué te refieres.

—Respóndeme Videl…

Un frío, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella, al sentir al hombre que tanto quería de ese modo. Se llevó una mano a la boca, soltó un quejido y se hundió en sus manos, para no tratar de no sentir, solo quería que esa maldita conversación acabe. Y lo entendió, quizás ella estaba tan cansada como él.

.

.

.

—Lo siento, perdóname— abrazó a Goten por cuarta vez consecutiva, mientras él caminaba por la casa arrastrándola a causa de que ella estuviera colgada como una mona sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Niña, suéltame!—se quejó mientras traba de llegar a su madre para que se la quitara de encima.

—¿No entiendo, por qué te molestó tanto?

—Porque esas simples tarjetas, son un tesoro ¡Así que déjame en paz!—trató de soltarse nuevamente, pero no lo logró, así que se rindió hasta poder llegar o de su madre quién cocinaba algo para su padre—¡Mamá dile a Pan, que me suelte!

Goten llegó a su madre quién los miró divertida, mientras picaba zanahorias para esa exquisita sopa que estaba preparando. Gokú aún esperaba aburrido en la mesa mientras jugaba como una pequeña cucharita, y sonreía amenamente ante la situación. Goten aún así, estaba enfadado y no podía tolerar tener a Pan de ese modo, sobretodo estaba considerando en perdonarla. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de ella perdida en sus zapatillas de colores.

Él, no respondió.

—¿Ahora que te sucede?—preguntó fastidiado regresando la mirada a la muchachita.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esas tarjetas son…—se sonrojó. Pan, comprendió cuan vergonzoso había estado él, y como ella ahora tenía su secreto.

—No te atrevas.—Le tapó la boca sonriéndole a su madre que estaba un tanto confundida por las cosas que balbuceaba Pan.—Pan, por favor.

La muchachita lo soltó, se volteó hacia su tío y lo miró fijamente. Goten no dudó, y la tomó de los hombros para solo decirle «Gracias» Sabía que la mirada de ella, había representado ese silencio, ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Por lo menos ahora, y mientras Marron no se enterara no estaría mal, creía en su sobrina, y por ende ella callaría hasta que el pudiera liberarse de sus juegos infantiles.

—¿Quieres un helado?

—Preferiría algo más amargo, pero me contento con el helado. —sonrió.

—Entonces acompáñame, y vamos por un helado.—caminó lentamente, mientras con una gran sonrisa tomaba un pequeño bolso color Café.

Antes de poder salir con la muchachita, su madre lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para fulminarlo con la mirada. Realmente ya era tarde, y encima querían salir por un helado en esas épocas ¿Acaso quería matarse? Las cosas terminaron mal, pues lo único que obtuvieron fue un caldo de carne, que la mujer de cabellos negro había preparado para todos. Después, simplemente se decidió que Pan, dormiría esa noche en la casa de sus abuelos.

Como para darle tiempo a sus padres.

Antes de que todo se marchitara.

.

.

.

Marron se hundió en la suavidad de su almohada, poco a poco los párpados caían, y la suave brisa de la estación la cubriría. El día cuyo trágico desenlace la había cansado, pues no había parado de hacer sus cosas, y rápidamente agotarse, ese día había terminado muerta totalmente. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poder ir a ver a Goten, ni regar su pequeño jardín, cosa que la deprimía más que nada.

Acostada boca abajo, se quejaba mientras trataba de tantear con una de sus manos su teléfono que debías encontrarse en algún rincón de esa cama. Pero no lo encontró, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el bolsillo de su vestido de encaje blanco. Lo tomó y a penas pudo divisar la hora, quizás ya era muy tarde para llamar a Goten, así que sería para la próxima. Esta vez suspiró, recogió los mechones que caían sobre su rostro blanco, para tocar finalmente sus labios recordando, ese beso robado. Una risita, un sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas fielmente a ella, haciéndola ver más tierna que nunca. La joven hija de Krillin, había creído encontrar el amor.

—Videl, encontró a buen hombre como Gohan. Yo tengo a Goten, y de seguro seremos novios, no casaremos y…Será un buen esposo, y la historia será igual de feliz—sus ojos se cerraron para dar un largo suspiro acompañado de un bostezo, símbolo de el sueño provocado por el cansancio —Yo quiero a Goten.

Marron sonrió, los labios rosados dibujaron débilmente una hermosa sonrisa cuyo dientes blancos resplandecieron en medio de la noche. Marron sentía que una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y la hacía tiritar de la emoción.

—Si yo hubiera nacido antes, de seguro todo habría sido la que me hubiera casado con Gohan, y no Videl— y se le escapó, abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose para mirar sus manos asombrada, sonrojándose notoriamente. Lo adormilada se le había quedado en segundos.

 _«¿Marron te estás volviendo loca?»_

Se levantó de la cama y sin pensarlo mucho abrió la ventana para salir volando por el hermoso cielo estrellado de ese noche. La luna, las estrellas y el cielo eran una cosa tan maravillosa, la sonrisa confundida de ella, hacía que ella sintiera en el cuerpo un vacío, porque a pesar de que sabía que quería tanto a Goten, estaba comenzando a confundirse demasiado con Gohan.

» ¿Será que Gohan me gusta?—se preguntó mientras el corazón se le aceleró, haciendo que se detenga por mera inercia en medio del cielo. La brisa delicada de la estación la rodeó, los cabellos rubios revolotearon, el dorado voló, el mismo vestido de encaje blanco se sintió mover. Un ángel se había detenido en medio de las estrellas, en su confusión, perdidos en un mundo gris, donde los sentimientos ya no se piensan, se sienten. Marron ahora tocaba su pecho, como si su corazón en sus manos quisiera sentir. Gustar era una cosa amar es otra. Ella lo sabía.

Pero ¿Por qué por Gohan?

No, era imposible. Si su amor por Goten era el verdadero, como podía gustarle alguien, y luego estar diciendo que también le gusta su hermano. No podía conciliar eso, miró hacia la ciudad, está brillaba, las luces de la ciudad en medio de la noche, eran luciérnagas brillantes y resplandecientes. La faz de ella se tornó inexpresiva por minuto hasta que finalmente pudo sonreír a medias, debía guardarse esa pregunta hasta que realmente pudiera responderla. No sabía si Gohan le gustaba, pero no iba a tratar de averiguarlo, así que debía dejar pasar el tiempo, así como esa brisa. Rápida, ligera y suave.

Goten, ella lo quería tanto, lo amaba de verdad pero no entendía porque parecía sentir lo mismo, idéntico por alguien como su hermano.

Volvió a tomar vuelo, olvidándose de quien era diferente a lo que quería, debía olvidarse al completo. Por el bien de ella, así, que pensó solamente que era algo de juventud, una ilusión confusa.

.

.

.

—Gohan—balbuceó Videl, a lo que solo atinó a dejar caer sus brazos ambos lados. La expropiación de ella, se volvió fría, y seria. Ahora Gohan la contemplaba boquiabierto.

—¿De verdad crees que estamos mal?—Apretó la mano de su esposa, ella frunció el ceño para luego bajar la cabeza.

Un silencio aterrador se asomó, un silencio que hizo que ambos se quedarán quietos sin mirarse, solo con un hueco en el pecho debido a la fría situación. Los lentes de Gohan se oscurecieron, aún en las encuestas luces en su pequeño resplandor Vídel pudo ver cómo los ojos de él decaían, lentamente. Y las manos de ambos temblaron, el tacto ya no era cálido, era un horripilante frío, sin sentires.

—¿Tu sabes lo que tengo?—preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Acaso te pasa algo malo Gohan?—confusión en sus ojos, Gohan decayó, ella seguía sin saber lo que su corazón sufría.

El vaso que se encontraba en la mesa comenzó a tambalearse, el agua burbujeaba debido a la presión de energía que Gohan había puesto encima, estaba enojado, no con ella. Solo con su maldita vida, porque ahora estaba cansado de esa maldición llamada estrés, depresión y cansado de todo. Videl se estremeció, sintió a un hombre tan frío, tan débil a la vez, ya no era él, era un hombre apagado, un sombra gris, del fiel y alegre hombre que alguna vez la amó. Los párpados cayeron, y una tensión profundizo el corazón de ella, quizás ya no debían seguir con eso.

—Pensé, que quizás tú me entendías ¡VIDEL MÍRAME!—tiró un golpe al sofá, haciendo que ella se asustara y se echara hacia atrás —¡¿QUÉ VES EN MÍ?!—él se frustró, porque se sentía impotente al sentir que todo se iba al diablo.

—Gohan, ¡¿Dime tú qué tienes?!—Se apretó el pecho, aún así muerta de rabia, al sentir la ira de Gohan desembocar en él. Se levantó de golpe y estuvo dispuesta a darle una bofetada, lo empujó hasta que él cayó al suelo—Dime que es lo que tienes ¡¿Qué?!—una bofetada, y un Gohan que deseaba llorar. Una Videl que deseaba no verlo más. Todo poco a poco moría entre sus brazos.

Nunca, nunca ella lo había tratado de ese modo, nunca había sentido ella a su esposo también agresivo. Ahora lo sabían, no podían seguir con eso, no podían seguir con un amor _podrido_ que no les daba, esa calidez que deseaban, estaban cansados, y ya nada tenia color. Una luz se filtró hacia ellos, el ambiente tenso lo rodeó, y por la ventana ya se veía por primera vez en el año como la nieve caía, poco a poco. Y caía, y caía. Lentamente, como la flor de pétalos azules que se encontraba en la repisa de Vídel. Las lágrimas, tan cristalinas, transparentes cayeron de los ojos azules de ella, se tapó la boca y gritó sobre esta, mientras Gohan apreciaba asombrado como ella lloraba ahora tirada en el suelo recostada su cabeza sobre el sofá rojizo. Él, ahora solo estaba tirado el suelo, al borde del colapso.

Un quiebre emocional.

No pudo no resistió, y se sintió cobarde por primera vez. Solo salió corriendo, salió corriendo tirando sus lentes y a punto de morirse. Pero justo antes escuchó su grito:

—¡Gohan, es mejor terminar con esto! ¡Un tiempo, y veremos qué sucede!—las palabras, últimas desgarradoras y duras. Se plantó, la miró y asintió. Esa noche partiría, para no hacerle daño nunca más, a esa flor azul que brillaba en los ojos de ella.

Su sombra corrió, su sombra se escabulló sobre el cielo oscuro, brillante. Las estrellas, la luna todo ahora no tenía color, era pálido. Y ahora solo el aire que chocaba contra su rostro, se sentía frío, el descubierto desnudo a flor de piel contra un viento frío, la nieve que caía y cubría su cabello negro.

» _Una flor dorada, es mi salvación._

.

.

.

Goten cerró la puerta, se deslizó sobre ella para caer sentado con el tarrito en sus manos. Una desesperación, lo recorrió, de nuevo sentía haberse perdido entre el tiempo, sus cosas y sus más tiernos deseos. Pero sabía que debió haber puesto los sobres a la basura, pero sin embargo, no lo hizo y ahora solo sentía que había vuelto caer en sus fantasías melancólicas.

La oscuridad su habitación lo cubrió, apretó su pecho y…de nuevo esa mala corazonada apareció, de la nada. Para matarlo de nuevo, como si sabiendo que el futuro le prepararía los más oscuros sucesos.

» _La nieve cae, la nieve cae._

 _»El frío, es frío. Y ya no hay calor._

 _»Y ahora el dorado se torna rojo._

»No te voy a _perder_ _Marron_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

 _Lo siento, pero ya era hora de actualizar y hacer este increíble punto de quiebre. Muchas ante todo por leer, muy contenta de pasar por acá, y tenerles este capítulo lleno de cosas bastantes intrigantes. Hasta Bri no sabe que sucederá ¿O si? XD_

 _Ante todo, quería decirles que está historia ya está llegando a su nudo, o conflicto. Créanme, que yo sinceramente estoy demasiado asustada con respecto a lo que sucederá en el fic, porque se me esta haciendo demasiado difícil, pues sinceramente hay cosas que debo analizar como dos horas ¡TAN! Pero, no se preocupen, Bri sigue y pa'delante._

 _Les mando un saludito a_ _ **Amigocha, Vane Zaldívar, Atal 15**_ _quiénes me acompañan en esta aventura ficker. Muchas gracias y miles de besotes por leerle, y estar acá en este fic medio loco. Mi cariño es inmenso, y no puedo más con tanto amor. ¡MUCHOS BESOS!_

 _Y un saludo para todos mis lectores, Bri está agradecida._

 _Atte. Bri._

* * *

 _ **29/09/17**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

— _Siempre me he preguntado porque cometí tal error con él—se pregunta, confundida, mirando a través de los cristales de la ventana más grande de la casa. Una sombra está tras ella, sonriendo amargamente._

— _Supongo que eso fue porque las cosas se dieron así. Todos…—ella lo sujeta de los hombros, da un respingo, y se ve como las lágrimas caen de sus ojos._

— _Lo siento…_

 _Él abre sus ojos más de lo debido, la mira fijamente por indeterminados segundos, ella en él, causa una extraña sensación que electriza su cuerpo. Sinceramente, ella es todo a lo que jamás le haría daño, aunque se arrepiente de haber roto su corazón en el pasado. Todo lo que hace ella, es hacer que en su cuerpo arda._

 _Esta cansado de que ella lloré._

 _Quiere que sonría._

 _»Lo siento…_

— _¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Enlazan sus manos, y esto rápidamente termina en un abrazo: Cálido, Reconfortante y sincero. El dolor de ambos se desvanece poco a poco, se apaga como el fuego de una chimenea. Esta vez, ya no hay porque seguir llorando cuando todo esto ha pasado._

 _»Abre tu corazón, libéralo y sigue mirando al frente sin llorar. Arroja tus culpas, tus remordimientos y miedos._

 _»Brillarás._

* * *

 _ **ATRACCIÓN**_

* * *

VII

 _._

La nieve poco a poco caía lentamente, su piel blanca se mezclaba con esta, el dorado de su cabello se pintaba de blanco, todo, absolutamente todo en ella se había pintado de el blanco escarchado de la nieve. Tiritaba, hacía tanto frío que estaba regresando a casa rápidamente, eso de volar con todo ese frío, obviamente le traería consecuencias. Oh, malditos sentimientos pegados y encendidos en ella, sin que los entendiera, el solo poder analizarlos era tan desequilibrado, que quería tirarse un golpe a ella misma.

Estaba llegando a prisa, estaba tratando de dejar todo, solo con tal de echarse a dormir y no despertar por muchas horas. Rápidamente como una bala, tan pero tan rápida, entro por la ventana de su habitación chocando contra la puerta de esta, y cayendo al piso con una herida en su frente. Al parecer la velocidad se le escapó de las manos. Un hilo de sangre rojo cayó por su rostro, al ver sus dedos manchados de este quiso pegar un grito, pero se contuvo, no podía quejarse ahora, menos en ese momento.

Alguien podía escucharla.

—Ouch—tocó su frente, miró sus dedos donde había una pequeña mancha de sangre que se desvanecía tan rápidamente—Creo que me excedí—sonrio y rápidamente caminó hacia el baño para curar esa herida provocada por su interés en cosas idiotas.

Hizo lo habitual después de curarse: Cepillarse los dientes, ponerse su pijama y arroparse. Aún así, debía reconocer que están intranquila, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que ser la novia de Goten, pero al igual algo en Gohan la atormentaba ferozmente. Ella nunca se había sentido tan confundida, siempre había sido callada, pero bastante reservada en temas amorosos y eso que cuando era niña no eran tan buenos. Tranquila, en la soledad y el silencio perpetuo, sus ojos se cerraron, y sin que se diera cuenta cayó en el sueño profundo. Mañana era otro día, era un fin de semana, sabía claramente que ese día sería perfecto...

Con otras cosas.

Y otros sentimientos.

* * *

.

.

Cambió su pijama habitual, por una polo y sus viejos pantalones jeans desgastados. La mañana de el día sábado lo había afrontado, y como siempre el día parecía ser bastante motivador para hacer muchas cosas interesantes. Pero por lo visto Goten había planeado algo tranquilo como ordenar su nuevo departamento y descansar, aunque no descartaría ver a Marron. Entonces lo pensó, y recordó el beso con ella en su jardín, y supo entonces que ese día tendría una cita con ella, para decirle si quería ser su novia. Pero no lo había recordado, y ello la había hecho sentirse tan tonto, quizás estar con cada uno de sus problemas había afectado tanto en sus recuerdos, lo de organizar un nuevo departamento si que lo había mantenido ocupado, en todo sentido.

—Demonios lo olvidé ¡Lo olvidé!—golpeó la puerta de su habitación, totalmente frustrado. Estaba sudando tanto que sintió que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.—Soy un tonto. Pero aún es en la noche ¡Así que no perderé nada!—exclamó casi brincando como un niño, ello lo había aliviado totalmente, le daría tiempo de salir con ella, y darle un regalo.

Escuchó el grito de su madre diciéndole que su desayuno estaba listo y era hora de despertar. Sonriendole a ese día, decidió abrir su ventana, ordenar su cama y bajar rápidamente para ir a ver a su madre quién cocinaba su delicioso desayuno. Al bajar la vio ahí, sirviéndole pan tostado, su café con miel y huevos revueltos como a él le gustaban. Todo perfectamente colocado en la mesa, donde Gokú comía desesperadamente, y Pan leía una revista de chicas, mientras bebía un vaso de leche.

—Hola a todos—sonrió entusiasta, a lo que todos respondieron con aquel mismo gesto. Y su madre al parecer estaba de mucho más humor que cualquier otro día, y no era por presumir pero Goten podía afirmar que cuando su madre estaba de buen humor y cocinaba, su comida era la más deliciosa de ese mundo.

—Buen día hijo ¿Cómo va todo?

—Pues ya sabes que muy bien, todo en orden—sonrió sentándose al lado de su sobrina y rascando su mejilla algo apenado.

—Pues a mi me alegra tío Goten que ya tengas ese hermoso departamento—le guiñó el ojo, alzando su dedo pulgar y sonriendole ampliamente.

—¡A mi igual me alegra mucho hijo! ¡Eso me dice que ya eres todo un hombre!—habló Gokú con la boca llena, tratando de felicitar a su hijo que ya estaba punto de irse de casa. Cómo se dice, los pajaritos deben abandonar el nido.

Goten les sonrió tan dulcemente que todos se animaron, la armonía que había esa mañana en aquella casa era demasiada, habían risas, sonrisas y lo que podría llamarse mucha pero mucha alegría. Eso era lo poco que quedaba una de una familia, pero era un momento que jamás Goten olvidaría en su vida.

Todos terminaron, Pan decidió lavar los platos por su abuela y Gokú como siempre decidió ir a entrenar mientras Goten veía la televisión tranquilamente, y jugaba con un cubo mágico de Pan, tan absorto en su actividad. Su celular sonó, de repente, haciendo que este despierte de ello alterado. Aturdido, decidió ver de quién se trataba, desbloqueó la pantalla principal, y vio el nombre de el y no era de nadie más que de su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué me llamará Trunks a esta hora? —Se preguntó, y sin pensarlo tanto decidió contestar.

— _¡Goten!—se escuchó al otro lado, una voz animada. Bastante chillona, como si de tratar de hacer una imitación se tratara._

— _¿Qué pasa Trunks?—sonrió, bastante divertido. El que su amigo lo llamara lo ponía muy feliz, además desde ese día en su oficina habían hablado._

— _¿Cómo que, que pasa? —preguntó desanimado— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Hoy es Sábado!_

 _Goten alzó una ceja, aún si comprender nada, solo trató de responder lo más coherente posible —Si sé que es sábado, no puedo olvidarlo. Tengo un calendario ¿No?_

— _¡Tonto! ¿Te olvidaste que me prometiste que hoy saldríamos a pasear por ahí?—le dijo sumamente irritado. Y frotándose los ojos de la cólera._

— _Deberás…¡Pero Trunks hoy no podré!—le dijo, muy preocupado sabiendo que hoy tendría que verse con Marron, realmente se estaba preocupado, demasiado para ser exacto. Es que ese día no era posible, no podía hacer eso. Salir con dos personas a la vez y en diferentes situaciones._

— _¡Oye Goten, tú me lo prometiste! ¿Me dejarás plantado después de tanto tiempo?—rascó sus cabellos lilas, aún echado en su cama bastante desanimado. Estaba creyendo que su amigo era un falsas promesas._

Goten lo pensó, y era tan cierto, le había prometido desde ese día en que se vieron que saldrían juntos ¿Cómo fallarle? Se estaba sintiendo mal, era como si fuera a ser un mal amigo. Y realmente quería demasiado a Trunks como para fallarle en ese momento, y también amaba mucho a Marron. No deseaba fallarle a ninguno, por más que quiera debía hallar una solución.

Dudó…

— _Si no te preocupes Trunks, de aquí nos vemos. Espero que tú no me falles—rio nervioso. El sentir lo voz de Trunks, como si lo amenazara fue tan abrumador para él. Pero no quería incumplir._

— _Bien, entonces nos vemos ¡Estate listo!_

 _Y así fue…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sus orbes celestes brillaron al encontrarse con las deliciosas galletas de su padre, cubiertas de grajeas y decoradas con algunos dulces pequeños que daban un delicioso detalle a postre. De un brinco, llegó hasta donde su padre estaba, como siempre para darle un beso en la mejilla y observar las deliciosas galletas en forma de corazón sobre un plato de porcelana, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Le sonrió como siempre, quería una galleta y pues tomaría una delicadamente. Tomó una, pero no la mordió pues su padre interrumpió en el momento exacto, donde esta la mordería.

—Oye, será mejor que la dejes ahí jovencita. Son galletas para compartir con los vecinos nuevos—sentenció a la muchachita con una sonrisa victoriosa. Mientras miraba a su hija al decepcionada, que colocaba la galleta en su lugar.

—Pero yo quería—agachó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero en sus labios —Aunque sea enséñame a hacerlas para Goten ¡Hoy saldremos, es una pequeña cita!—sonrió sonrojada, con ese brillo excesivo en su rostro tan dulce, que acaramelaba a su padre. Ella le expresaba a él, ese hermoso sentimiento que sentía por Goten, y adoraba ello, Krillin se sentía afortunado que su hija podría quedarse con un buen muchacho.

—Esta bien te ayudaré a preparar galletas para Goten ¿Te parece bien?—le sonrió, haciendo que su hija le diera un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño padre, que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Marron estaba tan feliz de poder hacer algo para Goten, de esos que harían que su corazón latiera más fuerte, sentía en el fondo, a pesar de lo que había pensado, que él era el indicado, y tenía claro que lucharía por él hasta el final.

.

.

* * *

.—¿Me amas, me amas tanto como yo te amo?

—Yo te amo.

* * *

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por los ingredientes para las galletas papá?—preguntó, sonriendole a su padre, que le daba un último detalle a las galletas. Algo orgulloso de la perfecta creación ante él. Pero lo que le dijo Marron, lo detuvo.

Krillin se volteó hacia ella, y se cruzó de brazos pensativo. Es como si pensara tantas cosas a la vez, finalmente fijó sus ojos negros en Marron, para decirle con una sola mirada a ella que no podría acompañarla.

—Será mejor que vayas sola, por esta vez. Estaré en casa haciendo unas cosas y ya sabes lo de los vecinos nuevos—sonrió tímidamente a su hija, que tan dulcemente y comprensiva afirmó.

—No te preocupes papá, iré y sola podré con todo—mostró sus dientes blancos, en una gran sonrisa—Soy una chica fuerte y podré con las compras.

—Entonces ve, toma el dinero de la cajuela de siempre y compra —Acarició los cabellos de su hija, que no paraban de brillarles los ojos. Estaba emocionada.

Ese día, en su totalidad era especial para Marron ¿Y como no? Era esencial dar un nuevo pasó con la persona que amaba, y estaba feliz por ello. Por dar cada fuerza de ella, para que fuera especial y tan romántico como lo había soñado siempre. Goten significa en ella, un resplandor y nuevas sensaciones para alguien difícil de enamorar de ese modo, en el que Goten lo había hecho.

.

.

* * *

— _Te esperaré donde siempre ¿Irás verdad? —preguntó ella algo tímida, rascando su mejilla enrojecida. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer—¿Verdad?_

 _Goten tomó una bocanada de aire, y se paralizó._

— _C-Claro, Marron ¿Te lo prometí no?—dio una vuelta con el teléfono, mientras ella aún escogía los ingredientes en el supermercado para las galletas de Goten. Él estaba tan nervioso, porque no sabía que hacer, aún no planeaba absolutamente nada para Marron, ni para Trunks. Se sentía un torpe. En su corazón sentía, en lo profundo que algo saldría mal, que habría un error, pero no quería ser pesimista. Se plantó delante de un jarrón de rosas, acarició una rosa de color blanco, y suspiró levemente, a lo que Marron pudo oírlo y soltar un risita, pero luego ello se borró, sentía que algo no iba bien._

— _Entonces, te esperaré…—dijo confundida con una sonrisa infame— Adiós, nos vemos luego—sonrió dulcemente, sus labios rosados dibujaron una curva hacia arriba perfecta. Ella simplemente se entristeció al segundo, era como si percibiera su corazón, que no era el momento. No ahora con Goten._

 _Pero quería intentarlo._

 _Aún así si arriesgaba todo._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Buscó harina, lo último que le faltaba para su pequeño preparativo de esa tarde, entró a la sección correcta y con dos paquetes fue necesario para llenar su pequeña canasta del supermercado. Estaba todo lo que su padre le había dicho, y con la pequeña canasta caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la caja, donde un joven de cabellos castaños atendía con una sonrisa brillante, igual que sus bonitos ojos verdes.

—Buen día Señorita—sonrió ampliamente, pasando cada uno de los productos por un pequeño escáner que detectaba el precio de cada uno—¿Eso es todo?

—Si—sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos celestes tintinearan y dejarán al chico pensando. Poco a poco pasaba cada producto por el escáner.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, esa chica, sentía, tenía ese presentimiento que ya la había visto antes, no sabía porque pero necesitaba, saber si era la persona que el buscaba desde hace tiempo.

Tomó aire, lo dijo sin remordimientos.

—Oye…Eres muy bonita—dijo el chico sonrojado, poniendo cada producto en la bolsas, aún sin mirarla a los ojos— ¿Nos conocemos?

—Yo-Yo...—se sonrojó ligeramente— Pero…—se sonrojó aún más, deteniendo sus manos que estaban a punto de sacar su dinero—Pero creo que no ¿O si? Pienso que ya he visto tus ojos antes. Pero lo siento, creo que es un error.

—¿No eres Marron? ¿La de clase B?—preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes, emocionado acercando su rostro al de ella, tan cerca que casi hace que ella caiga hacia atrás.

—Si soy Marron.—pensó un rato, haciendo largo el pago. Y sonriendole bastante dulce—¿Eres él presidente del Club de Historia?—preguntó mientras pagaba rápidamente, poco a poco sus ojos celestes se iluminaban.

—Si ese mismo. Yo soy Makoto, el chico con quien leías en la biblioteca ¡Eres tú Marron! —soltó las bolsas del compras y de un brinco le dio un abrazo bastante cálido que hizo a Marron sonreír. Se notaba que estaba emocionado de haberla encontrado después de tanto tiempo—Eres más bonita de lo que recuerdo.

—Y tú, eres tan lindo como siempre—Lo estrechó tan fuertemente en sus brazos, creía que las lágrimas se le saldrían de los ojos, es que Marron era tan dulce y amigable, que podía decirse que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aún lo quería tan fuerte como hace años, habían sido tan buenos amigos ¿Cómo olvidar su cariño por él? El chico la soltó al mirar de reojo a las personas que esperaban ser atendidas, y algo avergonzado solo pudo sonreírle y volver a su labor, para entregarle sus bolsas de compras. Diciéndole que si algún día se encontraban la invitaría a salir, Marron no hizo más que afirmar, estaba emocionada, él le había alegrado el día con esa bella sonrisa. Quizás más adelante se lo encontraría.

Quizás...

.

.

Videl sé tumbó sobre la cama, aún adolorida, no hizo nada más que llorar mientras aún Gohan no la escuchaba, los rayos del sol matinal que a pesar del horrible frío había pasado por la persiana que no hacían nada más que mostrar su cuerpo en un profundo dorado del invierno. Había intentado todo, pero hasta ella podía admitir que ya no sentía lo mismo por Gohan que antes, pero ¡Ella quería amarlo! Quería revocar en su memoria los viejos años donde había necesidad de una piel, de un contacto que fuera mucho más, de un amor trascendental. Nunca se había sentido así, temblorosa, nerviosa con una mirada perdida en un techo donde solo se miraba un hueco más profundo. Las lágrimas cayeron, cayeron, incesantes.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sería de su familia? ¿De todo lo que había construido? No podía, pensar en un futuro sin Gohan, sin Pan, sin lo que había pensado que sería eterno. Pero supo entonces que nada era para siempre, que hasta lo más brillante tenía un final, y no lo esperaba así, y le dolía inmensamente. Lloró, en silencio, y la puerta rechinó, despertándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Mamá ¿Qué tienes?

La voz de Pan, hizo que ella se levantara del golpe, la vio en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión bastante deprimente, contagiada de ese dolor que su madre sentía, pero Vídel, sonrió, forzó una sonrisa, pero Pan no le creyó.

—Nada… no es nada.

La pequeña apretó el marco de la puerta, casi como si quisiera triturarlo.

—¿Enserio me quieres mentir?—se acercó a ella, y se arrodilló al borde la cama.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo. Ahora vete, toma una ducha, que ahora te preparo algo para que comas.

Videl levantó a su hija para voltearla y hacer que esta saliera de la habitación antes que ella, no quería que la viera llorando, en un estado fuera de lo que ella conocía. Limpió sus lágrimas, y en ese frío de ese invierno que se asomaba, se levantó como pudo, para recibir un dolor en el pecho.

—¿Donde está papá?

—Pan…—Videl fijó su mirada al techo, para tratar de no llorar. Su pregunta no hizo nada más que destruirla —Él no regresará.

—¿Qué?

.

.

.

La manos de ella hacían la masa de las galletas, de un modo sincronizado con su madre que ayudaba con la preparación de esta, ya que Krillin había tenido que salir por el trabajo antes de lo acordado, así que simplemente Marron tuvo que aceptar hacer las galletas con su madre, y eso la alegraba mucho al final de todo. Era un modo de compartir algo con Dieciocho, y además su madre era buena cocinera, había de admitir ello. Marron comenzó a batir los huevos en una pequeña fuente para hacer mas masa, mientras su madre colocaba las primeras galletas en el horno, para que vayan horneándose.

—Entonces ¿Hoy saldrás con ese niño?—preguntó tan fría, mientras lavaba sus manos.

Marron afirmó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a su madre. Al regresar su mirada a la masa que ponía en los moldes, sintió un frío en su corazón, era raro ¡Que con ello! Era como si algo estuviera gritándole que no fuera, que se quedara en casa.

Que no se moviera.

Estaba incómoda ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas? ¡Ahora! Marron quiso ignorarlo, y frunció el ceño algo molesta, pero algo hizo cambiar la expresión: Sintió las manos de su madre posarse en sus hombros, Marron la miró, y ella no le preguntó más que si se encontraba bien, que parecía bastante mal. Pero ella lo ignoró, Dieciocho no lo hizo, percibía todo lo que Marron sentía. Estaba realmente, muy mal, pero no quería que un tipo de sentimiento arruinara lo que ella tenía en mente para Goten. Aunque su piel ardiera de un modo raro, quería seguir en pie, por la persona que amaba.

—Marron quiero decirte algo—Su madre la soltó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Si… dime—una sensación de nerviosismo la afrontó, le estaba carcomiendo el alma. El ambiente se puso tenso y oscuro.

Marron sentía, en el fondo del corazón que ahora todo era gris, que un calor, bastante raro quemaba en su pecho ¿Pero que rayos era lo que la sofocaba? Un frío espantoso llenó la cuidad, nieve y más nieve caía, tanto que hizo tiritar a Marron.

—Quiero que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas. No te dejes llevar por lo que sientas—musitó—Debes mantenerte, centrada en lo que hagas, y no sé pero siento que estás muy confundida respecto a lo que sientes…Y tú no eres así.

»Mamá.

¿Pero por qué le decía eso? Marron entendía a la perfección, pero a la vez entendía que lo que ella le decía no era algo bueno, era porque quizás sentía y compartía el mismo sentimiento con su madre. A pesar de que esos ojos fríos como hielo, esas palabras habían sido diferente a lo que ella en su simple expresión, daba entender.

Dieciocho, volteó la mirada y vio por el rabillo del ojo a su hija apretarse el pecho. Como si estuviera entendiendo, todo lo que ella decía, pero a la vez lo dudaba mucho. Se escuchó un "sí" tan nítido, pero a la vez desvanecerse con la voz del viento, pero entendió en ese preciso momento, que si las cosas pasaban así serían.

.

.

* * *

—Perdón Marron.

* * *

.

.

Una noche tan fría lo arribó, la nieve por todos lados, él con un abrigo café, y una bufanda roja, y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, tratando de llegando a donde él deseaba. Salió de casa corriendo, con las mejillas rojas del frío, para tratar de tomar un taxi y lo llevara a su destino, de una manera rápida, y aún así, lo único que había planeado era ir primero donde Marron, y luego irse rápidamente a con Trunks, aunque le costarán minutos enteros. En su corazón, latiendo a prisa, entendía, que quizás era arriesgado todo lo que hacía, que podría perder a uno de los dos si no lo hacía rápidamente.

Se detuvo, al ver un auto con el símbolo de CC, ubicado a dos cuadras de su casa, al verlo podría jurar que se iba a quedar congelado, y estuvo a punto de huir pero vio los ojos de Trunks a centímetros de él, con el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos brillando. Lo detuvo con la mano, y lo jaló hacia su lujoso auto negro, que por lo visto era casi de los últimos modelos de la compañía. Esta vez Goten, estaba siendo forzado a ir rápido, pero no podía debía ir con Marron.

No lo pensó.

Se dejó llevar por su desesperación.

Sin pensarlo Goten, se plantó con fuerza encarando a Trunks, casi tironeándolo, solo para que ya no hiciera más esfuerzo en llevarlo. El muchacho de ojos azules se quedó mudo, y lo vio ahí, frente al él, mirándolo con bastante furia, nunca había sentido tanta ira en él ¿Qué le sucedía?

Algo estaba yendo mal.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Pensé que querías divertirte?—preguntó, mientras sudaba frío, y miraba a un Goten que entornaba un amargo gesto.

Él Son, no hizo nada más que reaccionar ante lo dicho, se puso de pie, y sonrió débilmente disculpándose, dándole una excusa, tan idiota, que Trunks se la creyó solo porque era él. Pero aún, mirando Trunks en sus ojos podía percibir que Goten le ocultaba algo, y pregunta a través de sus expresiones y palabras ¿Por qué pensaría que no lo entendería? Goten miraba con melancolía, desde la ventana, y él lo observaba desde su asiento de piloto. Se preguntaba y no había respuesta. Porque hacía las cosas difíciles.

—Goten si tienes algo dímelo—puso una de sus manos en su hombro, pero Goten no hizo nada más que negar con la mirada y darle una sonrisa, sincera.

»Entonces vamos.

Aún así, algo no le cuadraba.

.

.

.

* * *

Marron, estaba en ese mismo lugar donde siempre iban cuando eran niños, donde un frío infernal, ahora la cubría al completo. Una caja de color rojo contenía las galletas en forma de corazón con un listón del mismo color, en sus manos temblorosas por el nerviosismo, y sus pies incontrolables de solo pensar en él; pero estaba feliz en el fondo, el solo hecho de pensar que podría ser algo con él al fin, era una de las cosas que le darían razones para vivir, y seguir fuerte. Un pequeño vestido rosa de manga larga, pantis negras, botas y un abrigo por encima para cubrirse del terrible frío, había escogido algo que sea perfecto para la ocasión de ese día, esperaba ser lo más sencillo y adecuado para un momento como ese, pero aún así sus cabello había sido decorado con una cinta del mismo color que su vestido, y estaba tan bonita, que el mirarla se hacía un vicio. Las parejas pasaban frente a ella, abrazadas, mientras ella esperaba tiritándose que él llegara, pero ya se había retrasado, y eso la estaba desanimando. En su pecho estaba sintiendo como poco a poco este pesaba tanto, como si tuviera plomo, y la haría desvanecerse. Trató de reincorporarse y mantenerse firme, y no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero le fue imposible ¿Quizás estaba ocupado? ¿Quizás llegaría pronto? Pese a todo, el pensar que llegaría la animaba, y creía que era capaz de esperar por él, ella esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, su amor era tan fuerte que creyó que era capaz de hacer todo.

Si se había permitido estar ahí, había sido el único motivo de llevar su amor a algo más, era un menester estar al lado de Goten, porque él era perfecto.

Su sonrisa se borró, y rápidamente, dejó caer ambos brazos, aún aferrada a la caja de galletas, eran diez minutos, que se habían vuelto casi una hora. Quería llorar, al punto de querer salir corriendo, pero recordó lo dicho por su madre, y trató de estar lo más calmada posible. Unos minutos más, y el frío era terrible, y ella solo parada en una esquina con la caja, sin una sonrisa, estaba tan triste ¿Qué le había pasado a Goten? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Se sentía tan avergonzada, todas las personas la miraban como una loca, y estaba sintiéndose tan mal.

Estuvo a punto de avanzar y chocó.

—Discúlpame, ¿Te sientes bien Marron?—una voz delicada, alzó su mentón para enfocarla en unos ojos bastantes reconfortantes, que la miraba, que penetraban sus orbes llorosos, llenos de decepción.

Por instinto, se hizo hacia atrás, pero al darse cuenta de quién era, calmó. Y sonrió levemente.

—Oye, no debes asustarme así—soltó una risita, que hizo que el chico quedará totalmente hechizado—Makoto, me alegra que estés aquí.—lo abrazó fuertemente, respirando cálidamente en sus brazos. El chico se sonrojó al instante, pero luego sonrió.

—Estas, totalmente tiritando ¿Qué haces aquí tonta?—tiró un golpecito en su cabeza, haciendo que ella quisiera llorar, pero estaba feliz de que alguien tan puro como él le hiciera compañía. Aunque le daba vergüenza decirle que estaba esperando a alguien que parecía dejarla plantada.

—Y-Yo espero a mi amigo, es que es su cumpleaños—mintió.

Marron, tan tonta en pensar que él le creería ello, pero aún así le dolía admitir, que estaba perdiendo ante una batalla de amor, quería llorar, porque exactamente ya había pasado media hora desde lo acordado ¿Por qué ahora? Sudaba a pesar del frío, su corazón estaba herido, sinceramente ya había pasado mucho tiempo, los minutos eran un infierno, no podía dejar de sentirse totalmente mal. Sus ojos, brillaban, porque quería llorar, pero se hacía la fuerte. La necesidad de ver a Goten le ardía y le quemaba en el cuerpo, que era más inconsciente que consiente, todo la estaba atrapando en un agujero, donde todo era oscuro, cuando recordaba. Aunque el chico que ahora estaba ahí, le daba un brazo para sostenerse.

Tambaleó.

—Tonta, estás ardiendo—le tocó la frente, y vio como su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, y su ojos decaían lentamente—Debo llevarte a un hospital o con tu madre.

—No por favor, déjame aquí, tengo que esperar a Goten—balbuceó.

—Pero…—el chico la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de darle calor con su cuerpo. La acariciaba mientras ella desvanecía en sus brazos—Marron ese Goten, no vendrá ¡A pasado casi una hora!

—Pero… —lloró.

.

.

.

* * *

Goten bajó rápidamente del auto, las flores casi marchitas, y él queriendo llorar. Es como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado, una parte del corazón, ¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? Se había permitido lo tonto: Dejar el amor de un lado, sin explicar las razones.

Pero era tarde para todo.

Al final, quizás ella ya se había ido, pero no quería perderla. No podía perderla ahora, por sus tonterías, sin su aroma, sin sus manos ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? Llegó ahí, en el momento exacto, donde ella estaba en brazos de un chico, casi como en un abrazo, casi como en un beso. Goten sintió el corazón hacerle trizas, la vio con alguien que no era él, de una manera que ni el jamás habría podido hacerlo con ella ¿Quién era ese tonto? ¿Por qué ella parecía sonreír y llorar a la vez? Tuvo tanta ira, que juro ir y darle un golpe a ese tipo, la flores en sus manos se hicieron añicos, sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos, pero tenía tan ira, había pasado por mucho para verla ¿Y solo así? De este modo ¿Con alguien que no era él?

Reflexionó en pos de hallar la respuesta—Tenia que haber alguna—en su mente en blanco, tenía que hallar una respuesta a lo que sus ojos veían, tomando distintos enfoques, del mismo lugar, de esa misma situación. Pero no la encontró, y entonces solo ahí decidió caminar hacia ellos, y susurrar el nombre de ella, que parecía conmovida por el abrazo del chico de cabello castaño. Tuvo tanta ira, al ver el rostro del chico, alguien tan guapo, como los chicos de revistas, era como un príncipe que tenía a la princesa de un nomo ¡Ahora era un estúpido! Él la consolaba, ahora él era quien la tenía en sus brazos ¡Estúpido, eres un estúpido Goten!, se dijo así mismo, y tiró las rosas al suelo, las que cayeron a los pies de Marron, que se regresó a tomarlas, y tratar de repararlas con caricias, y una sonrisa dolida. Makoto, miró la escena algo preocupado por ella, que parecía que se rompería si alguien la tocaba. Pero la admiraba tanto por ser fuerte.

—Pensé que no vendrías—musitó, aún así Goten pudo oírla, pero él no hizo nada más que fruncir el ceño—Goten me alegra que estés aquí.

El enfocó sus ojos asesinos al chico que sonreía apenado. Pero Makoto a la vez miraba a Marron solo para cuidar que no se desvaneciera por su fiebre en cualquier momento.

Marron se ensombreció.

—¡¿Que hacías con este tipo?! ¡Dime!—exclamó, hecho un manojo de nervios. Ella sonrió débilmente y se hizo hacia atrás por instinto, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Oye no le grites, ella estuvo esperándote aquí sola ¡Y tú ni siquiera te aparecías!—exclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes, casi como si compartiera el dolor de Marron. Se sentía tan mal, por ver a quién quería casi como una hermana, de ese modo.

Goten estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe al chico, pero solo si no hubiera sido porque ella detuvo con la poca fuerza que tenía el golpe de él, y lo dejó a medias. Él la miró a ella con tanta furia, que se sintió muerta en vida, una espina se había clavado en ella de manera salvaje, recorriendo la sangre hirviendo en su cuerpo. Los labios secos por el frío, exhalaron, una última bocanada de aire, para hablar, finalmente, no pudo, antes de poder hacerlo Goten estaba frente al muchacho colgándolo, como si de matar se tratara.

—No, puedes quitarme a lo que más amo—exclamó—Ella es mi novia.

—Ella solo…Necesitaba ayuda ¡Tú eres un idiota por hacer esto!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y corrió hasta él. Para gritar, su nombre. Marron trató de hacerlo pero…

Lo detuvo del brazo, y esté en un arranque de ira, inconscientemente, la empujó fuertemente haciendo que esta caiga con la pequeña caja a casi un metro de él. La caja preciosa se rompió en mil pedazos, y Marron sintió el mal presagio cumplirse, ahora mirando a Goten, quien había soltado al chico, supo que él la había decepcionado. Sus ojos negros no pudieron creer lo que había hecho, solo por un arranque de celos, pero si supiera ella todo lo que había pasado para verla.

» _Marron..._

—Él solo trataba de ayudarme ¡Eres un desconsiderado! Estuve aquí desde antes de lo acordado, esperando a que vinieras, y pasaron horas. Y mírate ¡Estas apestando a alcohol!—las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos— Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a perdonarte lo que sea ¡Pero mírate ahora me pierdes de este modo! ¡Las galletas que te hice con tanto esfuerzo! ¡Eres un maldito malcriado! ¡Te odio Goten! ¡TE ODIO!

Marron aun ardiendo en fiebre, tomó sus propias fuerzas y se levantó como pudo, Goten lloraba ahora, el verla ahí, de ese modo, llorando tanto como él. La había perdido entonces ¡Era un idiota! Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, solo porque se le hacía imposible perderla. Gritar su nombre le fue casi nulo, su voz ya no existía, ahora solo había un nudo en él.

El chico de cabellos castaños, tomó a Marron, la abrazó fuertemente aún en el suelo, haciendo que esta lloré en su pecho. En ese instante, Goten, no hizo nada más, que sonreír amargamente, y sentir que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

» _Perdón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Me la llevaré ¿Está bien?—le dijo el muchacho a Goten, quien afirmó, casi como si hubiera conciencia de si mismo. Marron casi desvanecida, en los brazos de su amigo, y ardiendo en fiebre—Luego podrán hablar, pero ahora no ¡Ella se moriría si no la llevo a casa rápido!

—Esta bien. Solo cuídala.

Y tal como dijo, la había perdido. No a Trunks, a ella, a su único amor.

.

.

.

—Sabes, no es por ser entrometido— le dijo, dándole un café caliente, y abrigándola con sus brazos—Pero él, parecía haber tenido un mal día. Y creo que vernos así, lo empeoró todo ¡Yo lo siento!—hizo una breve reverencia, pero ella solo le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por protegerme, eso te lo agradeceré eternamente.—se tocó la frente—Creo que me ha bajado la fiebre ¡Ya me siento mejor!—mintió.

Porque, ahora…

Ya no podía hacer nada más que mentir.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada que agradecer, además imagino su ira. Si mi novia me encontrara de ese modo contigo ya me hubiera matado—soltó una carcajada—Pero ella ahora está de viaje, así que no nos veremos hasta el siguiente mes ¡Es suerte!

Marron sonrió, estaba triste en el fondo, totalmente destruida y sentía culpa ¡Maldita sea! Se repetía en la mente, tantas veces, y repetía el nombre de él, como una encrucijada, el aroma de un hombre la perfumaba, y no de cualquier hombre, era el de Goten el cual la rodeaba, y era aquel del que amaba, del cual había esperado por tanto tiempo. Y no quería regresar a casa, sabía que cuando lo hiciera su madre, le haría daño a Goten por todo ¡No, no regresaría a casa! Se iría a cualquier lugar menos, donde sus padres ¿Pero a dónde?

—Creo que debo irme—le sonrió, dejando el dinero de su café sobre la mesa del lugar— Gracias por todo ¡Te visitaré pronto!

—Marron no debes pagarme, toma tu dinero—lo puso en su mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara— ¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No te preocupes— lo abrazó en signo de despedida, rápidamente sin dejarlo reaccionar, tomó su abrigo y salió del establecimiento casi con una sonrisa enfermiza dejando al chico boquiabierto.

Caminó, en medio del frío en busca de un taxi, de un taxi que la llevara a la casa de Bulma, o a cualquier otro lugar donde no se sintiera una desdichada, o cretina por dejar a Goten, porque a pesar de todo, quería perdonarlo ¡Pero no! ¿Con qué cara lo haría? Pero tenía cólera, en el fondo está furiosa, porque parecía venir de algún lugar donde había licor, es como si Goten, hubiera estado en algún Bar de la capital, mientras ella, solo se había estado muriendo.

—Goten…

Se acurrucó bien, sintió más frío que nunca, y la fuerza poco a poco irse. Al parecer la fiebre regresaba de nuevo, ¿Ahora que? ¿Moriría en manos del frío? Se hundió entre su abrigo, y suspiró levemente al sentir su cuerpo debilitarse y estar a punto de caer, las botas, y sus pies, todo en ello flaqueó haciendo que sintiera que no sobreviviría, que no solo por ello, si no por el subyugante dolor, que Goten le había propinado, él simplemente le había roto el corazón ¿Cómo perdonar lo que le había hecho? Y si quizás…

—¡GOTEN!—gritó en medio de la calle, haciendo que todos los peatones la voltearan a mirar. Ella lloraba y se quejaba sonoramente, mientras su cuerpo ya hacia desplomado en el suelo, aún aferrada a la fuerza, a la poco que le quedaba.

» _Ámame…_

Miró hacia arriba, unos ojos negros la observaron tiernamente, mientras ella solo pudo sonreírle y llorar aferrada a las piernas del hombre que acariciaba sus cabellos rubios. Él era cálido, él era diferente, le brindaba algo que jamás podría describir ¡Era Goten! ¡Era casi como él! Su pecho ardía, él la había hecho electrizarse ¿Por qué era perfecto? ¿Por qué él era así? Sin pensarlo, supo que su salvación había llegado. Un lugar donde podría dormir, en sus brazos, como un ángel para ella.

Y la pasión desbocada.

.

.

* * *

—Bésame y desgasta mis labios con sabor a dolor.

—Lo haré, y enloqueceremos juntos.

* * *

.

.

.

Abrió, los ojos pesadamente; lo primero que observó fue las luces del lugar pequeño, pero perfectamente ordenado, y más que eso era cálido. Sus ojos decaídos, se enfocaron en un pequeño escritorio, donde había una pila de libros, papeles y lapiceros, más allá sillones, con un televisor plasma totalmente lujoso. Asustada trató de levantarse, al no saber dónde se encontraba, tenía pañitos en la frente, y en una mesa ratona se encontraba lo que parecía medicina para la fiebre y gripe, ahora ella solo se encontraba en un sofá, con el vestido abierto, parecía que alguien la había estado cuidando mientras ella había estado inconsciente, pero en ese instante se sintió una tonta, quizás debió haberse ido con Makoto, él la hubiera cuidado y todo, pero creía que sería de más, él ya había hecho mucho por ella. Entonces ¿Quién la había cuidado?

Trató de levantarse, débilmente caminó hacia una ventana gigante, donde se dio cuenta que estaba en algo así como un edificio, más claro en un pequeño y lujoso departamento lejos de casa. Asustada volteó rápidamente para salir corriendo, pero no pudo una mano la detuvo en ese instante haciendo que ella gritara, y temblara notoriamente.

—¿A donde vas Marron?—la voz dulce de Gohan la apaciguó, su mirada la curó, y la hizo sentir en casa. Él ahora estaba ahí, cerca a ella para protegerla.

Un torbellino se formó en ella, él hombre del cuál creía sentir algo estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa tan dulce, que la conmovió hasta las lágrimas, dulcemente, como una niña lloró, al sentirse feliz por un momento. Gohan le traía algo, que era aterrador, y esa era lo que ella llamaba, felicidad, y sentirse protegida. Una niña como ella, se sentía bien con él, con alguien que podía conectar en su interior, y darle todo el apoyo en una sola palabra, él era la pieza que faltaba en ese día.

—Oh, Gohan…—lo abrazó fuertemente—Gracias. Gracias por cuidar de mí.

Él la acarició.

—Claro que no debes agradecer, yo lo hago porque te tengo afecto ¡Vamos Marron! Te conozco desde que eras una bebé ¿Crees que no haría esto por ti? —acercó sus labios a su cuello, para darle un tierno abrazo fuerte, aún Marron podía sentir la respiración cálida y profunda de Gohan descansar sobre ella—Vamos ahora tienes que descansar.

La jaló hacia el sillón donde la sentó, y arropó.

—¿Que te pasó?

—Tuve problemas con Goten— esquivó su mirada—él me hizo daño hoy… Y-Yo…

—Vamos ya no digas nada solo te hace mal. Mejor sonríe.

Acarició sus cabellos, Marron hizo lo que él le pidió, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Solo, que me duele, pero, es que el hacerme eso...

—Mi hermano ¿Enserio hizo eso?¿Tanto daño, como para que acabes así?—tapó sus labios con una mano.

—¡Si, pero yo lo amo! ¡Y estoy dispuesta…

—Marron, tu dolor es fuerte ¡Date un tiempo con él! Por tu bien.—le sonrió—Por ahora, cálmate y cúrate.

Marron sintió una espada clavársele en el pecho, mordió sus labios con fuerza para no llorar, y vio las manos de Gohan darle un té de durazno, calientito, como para darle ánimos, Gohan curaba su dolor ¿Cómo lo hacía? Él, ahora estaba para ella, y ella para él.

—Ahora, ¿Qué tal cómo van tus estudios?

—Bien, muy bien ¿Y tú en tu trabajo y matrimonio?—preguntó dándole un sorbo a su taza de Té, con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Gohan se oscureció, su sonrisa se borró completamente, y esquivó la mirada de ella.

—¿Tú aún te ves deprimido Gohan? ¿Te sucede algo?—dejó la taza de té a un lado, y apretó con fuerza la mano de él hombre de ojos negros, tal y como lo había hecho cuando cenaron juntos. Pero ahora había algo curioso, era indescriptible.

Gohan tambaleó, ella era como si viera su dolor ¿Qué la había diferente de Vídel? ¿Por qué brillaba más que Vídel?

En ese momento Marron, le dio fuerza.

Ella en él algo encendió, sus labios deseaban con total ferocidad impregnarse en el dolor de ella, y se contuvo, reprimió ese deseo tan enfermo por ella ¡Por esa niña! Y se sintió cochino, al desearla, al mancharla con sus deseos perversos. Calmó su respiración, y volteó su mirada hacia otro lado, dejando a una Marron boquiabierta.

—Gohan, yo no tuve un buen día, pero aún así: Estoy dispuesta escuchar si algo te sucede ¡cuenta conmigo!—sonrió dulcemente que. El hombre se sintió excitado por su dulzura. La mezcla que ella despertaba en él, era la imaginación de una mente adolorida, que quería soltar su dolor, en ella.

—Marron…

—Gohan, ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Esa pregunta lo desencadenó todo.

—Perdón…

—¿Perdón?—preguntó ella sin poder reaccionar, antes de hacerlo Gohan ya había hecho algo.

Sus labios temblaron al sentir a Gohan, en su boca moverse contra la suya, como si buscara algo, su rostro se prendió de un color carmesí, estaba tiritando, sentir a Gohan en su boca, moverse con total desenfreno ¿A dónde se había ido Gohan, el tierno? Era una fiera, tratando de ser él mismo, consolándose en los labios de ella, y tratando de ser uno solo.

 _»Abre lo boca—dijo sutilmente, a lo que Marron accedió rápidamente, y dejo que él despertara en ella, su deseo más pasional._

 _._

* * *

— _¿Estas enfermo?_

— _¡Estamos enfermos!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Marron al fin cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el juego de Gohan, sintió su corazón palpitar, a fuerza, a una velocidad tremenda. Pero estaba deseando más que nada que esto fuera más allá, Gohan la había olvidar su dolor, sus frustraciones con esos besos, con sus caricias.

 _»Oh, Marron nunca me había sentido tan vivo…_

Gohan apretó a Marron, la hundió en el sillón, la empujó, hasta que sus labios, pidieran aire, para volverse a fundir. Nunca en su vida, había tenido un beso como él que le estaba dando, nunca había sentido tanto placer en un solo instante ¿Pero que hacía? Juraría, que si alguien no paraba, tendría sexo con él esa misma noche, pero aunque le fuera difícil de creer lo haría porque le gustaba, le gustaba lo que Gohan le daba con su boca.

» _Basta Gohan—dijo, pero fue en vano, sus actos decían otras cosas. Con sus manos, desabotonaba la camisa de él, tocaba cada retazo de piel de Gohan, se sumaba en la locura, de estar pérdida en alguien._

Él la empujó, la acostó en el sillón y se posicionó sobre ella para intentar alzar su vestido, y besar cada parte de ella. Quería hacerlo, quería hundirse en ella hasta perder la cordura, ella lo volvía loco, loco… Marron lo detuvo, lo empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo, y ella se levantó de golpe, se cubrió con sus manos, y se soltó de lágrimas.

—¿Que fue todo lo que pasó?—preguntó ella, mientras trataba de hallar se una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder ¿Cómo es que pasó? ¡¿Cómo?! Si hace un segundo conversaban, y ahora simplemente estaban al borde de tener intimidad.

—Marron, lo siento—se arrodilló ante ella, tomando sus manos, para llorarle, para pedirle que lo perdonara. Ella solo lloraba, aún espantada por lo que había pasado.

—¡Tu eres como un hermano para mí! ¡Estas casado Gohan!—exclamó ella, casi en un grito, pero se contuvo, al saber que todos los vecinos se enterarían de ello.

—Y-Yo lo siento—limpió su rostro, de la desesperación, pero decidió decirle la verdad—Marron, te soy sincero… Tú eres algo que me despierta de un modo que no pudo contener, mirarte me hace desearte del modo más salvaje debajo de mí… Tu Me haces sentir vivo.

El ceño de ella se frunció, su rostro se puso tan rojo, y tembló hecha una manojo de nervios.

—¡Eres un pervertido!—exclamó tirándole, una bofetada. Pero Gohan no se movió ni un ápice—¡¿Y que con Vídel?! ¡ ¿Y tú matrimonio?!

» _Videl…_

—Marron, yo…yo—apretó sus parpados fuertemente, llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro, finalmente se volteó para apoyar su espalda en el sofá, dándole esta a ella—He tenido problemas en mi trabajo, he tenido problemas en mi matrimonio ¡Y te mentí! He tenido que lidiar con un estrés horrible, sin embargo, cuando me sentía tan cansado de todo lo que me sucedía, Vídel no lo notaba, no notaba que me estaba muriendo de dolor por dentro.—hundió su rostro en su brazo— Ella, solo vivía por un bienestar superficial, para la familia ¡Pero ella es tan perfecta y no merece ser manchada por mi egoísmo! ¡Por mis problemas!—suspiró, mirando fijamente a Marron. Ella con sus ojos le daba fuerza, ella era algo que no quería dejar ir—Pero cuando me sentí tan solo, y sin fuerzas. Te encontré ese día en mi casa, con esa bata blanca, tan dulce y me preguntaste "¿Te sientes bien Gohan?" Y no sabes cuánto me alivió ese que alguien se preocupara por mí, alguien que estaba fuera de mi alcance. No comprendí, como pasó, pero tú te habías metido en mí solo con sonreírme... Preocupándote por mí.

Algo ardía, en su noción, no podía comprender como sus palabras habían sido capaz de hacer que se sonrojara, que sintiera algo descomunal. Pero no, no debía pasar, debía contener lo que el trataba de que pasara, porque él es un hombre casado, con una hija, y el hermano de alguien que adoraba profundamente. No podía ignorar los perjuicios, el pecado que sería él ¡Debía olvidarse! Él, solo era un pecado, una mancha oscura de ese día, doloroso, él, era un mancha en su corazón ¿Es que acaso trataba de desfogarse con ella? ¿Que era lo que quería? No hubo respuesta en su cabeza, quizás solo era un capricho de un hombre derrotado por el dolor, alguien que buscaba calor ¿Pero por que ella? Sus labios temblaron, sus ojos miraron a Gohan fijamente, él solo se agachó.

Acomodó sus lentes, y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento.

Paso por su lado y ordenó el desastre, tan rápido que sus ojos no pudieron percibirlo.

—Gohan—estiró sus manos en pos de alcanzarlo.

Un sentimiento de locura lo abrumó ¿Cómo es que acaso no había podido retenerse? De seguro, estaba loco, quizás solo necesitaba irse lejos, debía alejarse de Vídel, de todos, inclusive de Marron, porque le había hecho daño, en solo un segundo ¡Solo era un idiota por desfogarse en ella! Porque, ella no merecía eso, era alguien muy dulce para servir de pecado. Era un hombre casado, con una hija y la familia perfecta, quizás desesperanzado, pero fuerte, incluso con sus problemas había sabido salir de ellos, pero ahora lo que menos entendía era el porque de esa situación, porque esta vez era difícil ¿Por qué no sentía lo mismo? ¿Por qué ya no tenía esa necesidad por Vídel? Si ella lo había sido todo, sí él, solo quería hacer feliz a su familia. Y ahora Marron en frente. De él, ahí, asombrada, al borde de las lagrimas por su culpa, y tan confundida como él.

— _Gohan me iré—_ dijo arreglando sus vestimentas, y cabello. Se levantó del sofá, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió fingidamente.

Se paralizó, acomodó sus anteojos, y regresó su mirada a ella.

—Marron, no te vayas aún. Mira son las tres de la mañana ¿Está bien? Quédate por hoy, y mañana podrás irte tranquila a casa—La detuvo, un en su rostro estaba esa expresión, tan seria, él era diferente de nuevo— Por favor…

—P-Pero…—La mano de Gohan, la puso nerviosa, sus ojos brillaron como nunca ¡Maldita sea que encanto! ¿Por qué?—Esta bien, pero me iré, y no quiero volverte a ver ¡¿Está bien Gohan?!

El sonrió tiernamente, y asintió. Si solo, no dejaba que él se muriera ahí, sería perfecto.

—Vamos ¿Comamos algo? Y luego reviso tu temperatura ¿Vale?

—Si… Y tomaré un ducha.

—Lo que sea, pero siéntete cómoda y olvida…

Marron le tapó la boca en un acto rápido y delicado, casi sonrojándolo, y haciendo que ella vibrara —No hablaremos de eso. Por favor Gohan.

Gohan sonrió por debajo de su mano, estaba bien así, ya no la haría preocuparse más, estaba bien si ella le sonreía, y podía conversar con ella. Solo quería que no lo odiase, que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero por qué ahora después de sentir deseo ¿Sentía algo por ella de un modo diferente?

¿Estaba enamorado?

» _Marron…_

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

 _Hola gente bonita y bella. Después de meses el capítulo siete de este fic. Y gracias ante todo por leerme, y seguirme aunque sea un anónimo._

 _Mil gracias a todos, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben que al fin este fic a llegado a su clímax, y se está desenvolviendo poco a poco. Aunque sinceramente me ha dolido escribir muchas cosas, pero sha saben lo escribiré, con todo mi corazón para que quede perfecto, y no quede ni porque protestar._

 _Estoy planteando, que esta historia tenga unos catorce capítulos, o por ahí, si no lo hago más corto o más largo, haré todo por el bienestar de la historia y de los lectores._

 _Al igual de los personajes._

 _Gracias por leerme, les mando muchos besitos, y sobretodo un saludo especial para_ _ **Atal15**_ _quien siempre me animaba a continuar con la historia ¡MUCHOS besos!_

 _Y a cada lector anónimos_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _¡BANANA FISH!_


End file.
